Lime
by Minako Kou
Summary: Yaten nor Minako can muster the courage to tell the other they love them. One night, Yaten finally decides to tell her, when someone new arrives. an evil man bent on revenge comes and takes Minako away as part of it! fic on indefinant hiatus...
1. Default Chapter

The sun was nearly set, giving the sky a dark orange tint. I stand with the rest of the inner senshi, the three lights and their princess across from us, readying themselves for their final goodbyes. 'Bye bye' yaten said with a wink, more so directed towards Luna, but I took it to my delight anyways. 'Come back and visit us anytime!!' I say with a fake plastered on smile, whilst on the inside Iam screaming for them to stay near me. The other inner senshi bid them farewell too, but I cannot hear them. The voices are blocked from my mind; there is nothing but silence. and yaten. I cannot wrench my eyes from him, though it pains me more and more each second I stare. For I know I will never again be able to see my cranky, silver haired, lime green eyed angel again. I don't think he notices me though. He seems happy, he should though I assume. He has nothing to lose, only gain. He's getting what he wants, to return to Kinmoku with his long lost princess. Sound comes back to my ears, though there is nothing to hear now, the goodbyes are over. The departure has come. The lights and their princess turn around and look towards the sky. I stare into Yaten's eyes, even though he is not looking at me, but staring absent mindedly in another direction. He seems lost almost. He notices the others are turned, and turns towards them, passing the way Iam standing. His eyes come across mine only a second, but to me seems an eternity. In his eyes there seems to be some lingering sorrow. I contemplate if it could ever mean anything to me. But with a blink of my tear brimmed eyes.he is gone.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/* On Earth Minako slowly opens her eyes. A single crystal blue tear sparkles against the pale moon light sky and slides down her cheek, and is absorbed into her yellow flower patterned pillow. Minako squints her eyes closed, causing more crystal tears to squeeze out. She curls up into a tight ball and pulls her warm covers around herself to keep the cool nights air away from her warm body. After a couple sniffles are over, Minako takes in a deep breath, and slowly releases it. She flutters her eyes open, revealing herself to painful reality once again. She looks around a bit, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim light of her room. Whilst looking, she notices what the alarm clock reads; 3:05 a.m. Minako sighs, the red numbers burn into her head. She regrets very much that she woke up so early; she would have much more wanted to sleep till noon. But there was no chance for that, not for a long time now. She had been waking at un- godly hours of the night for quite some time now.ever since that night.  
  
'Every night now.' Minako's thinks to herself  
  
'..its that same nightmare.' lethargically she raises out of bed, leaving the comfort of her warm covers behind, and puts her feet on the carpeted floor. She cocks her head to one side.  
  
'But what's worse then having that same nightmare.' Minako pushes herself off of her bed and walks a couple steps, unsure of where she should head.  
  
'Night.after night...' Minako decides to walk over to her window. She parts her curtains and leans on the dark wooden frame work of the window, peering into the night sky.  
  
'Is that.' Minako focuses her attention on her reflection in the window,  
  
'It's true.' The refection staring back at her is a sad and lonely one. One that hasn't experienced real joy in a long, long time. It has almost been one year since when the three lights and their princess returned back to their home planet, Kinmoku. Of course this hit everyone pretty hard. Usagi's usual way of cooping was crying her eyes out anytime someone mention something slightly related to any of the lights.more specifically Seiya. Mako was grief stricken. She had lost three more sempais, but of course, being Mako, they were soon replaced by some other man she just so happened to meet at the arcade. Ami is a bit lonely now, with no one to compete against; her only rival in a long time is gone. Reis life is rather boring now. With the three lights gone, there were no more bad guys, meaning no more premonitions. It was back to everyday temple life for her. Minako was the worse of all the scenarios. She would spend day after day moping about, her usual days of happiness and laughter were over now. The girls knew what it was that was killing her though. She missed yaten dearly. It was quite noticeable before..Even though she tried to go after all three lights.she held something more for yaten. Throughout the year she had gotten better. Her smile that was normally plastered on her face was back again and every thought she had recuperated. But deep inside, she still held those same feelings, the same feelings that still slowly kill her even now. Minako tears herself away from her un-wanted image and focuses back to the night sky. The sky was unusually clear out tonight and she stands enthralled by the tons of brilliant shining stars that could be seen because of it. There was one star in particular that shone more brilliant then all the others. Minako drew her attention towards it.  
  
'I wonder if that's Kinmoku right there...' Minako whispered as she stared at the bright star. After she said this, the star twinkled. A warm smile made its way to Minako's face.  
  
'I wonder.' she whispered again.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* On Kinmoku Yaten leaned against his grand balcony, admiring the wonderful view it gave of the clear night sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the twinkle of a star. He turned to face the tiny star. He raised a slender hand to his mouth and smiled open mouthed.  
  
'I wonder if that's earth right there...' he breathed. The smile left him as he began to reminisce of his times on earth. Though very short, he missed the blue planet immensely, but he would never tell anyone else that, they all think that he hates it with a passion. Which sometimes, yes he did. While on earth he had become a famous idol singer, he did this in order to find his princess, not to have all this fandom that came with it. All those annoying little girls who thought they were in love with him seemed to be everywhere. All these people who thought they loved him made him think more and more of his lost and lonely princess. With every passing day they could not find her, he grew colder and colder towards earth. He hated it there. All he wanted to do was to find his princess and return with his brothers back home. Home. Now he was there, yet sadly, that damned earth planet got to him. Well, not the planet, more so its inhabitants. A girl in specific, the one star that shone almost as bright as his beloved princess. Yaten chuckled softly.  
  
'Of all the girls in the world, the most unlikely.. to her knowledge at least, is the one I'm in love with..' Yaten drifted off into space as he thought longingly of her. Her name, Minako.  
  
'What a beautiful name.' he thought.  
  
'Beautiful little child..such an understatement for such an angel..' He offered out his hand to the air,  
  
'such a lovely face..' He curled his fingers up and away.  
  
'And her long locks of golden hair, cascading down her delicate frame..' He brought his hand to his chest and bit his lip.  
  
'.so soft I bet.' he let out a thin line of air, and hung his head. Seiya and Taiki also know of his Minako.  
  
'I think they know...' Yaten thought.  
  
'My god I hope they don't!!! As soon as they got the chance they'd blurt it all out to her and I would have to kill them..slowly...painfully..' yaten giggled. But his giggling did not last for long. It slowly let up and melted into his normal cold, hard gaze once more.  
  
'how I miss her..how I wish.I could've told her.how I felt.how much I .' Yaten's thoughts were cut short by the faint noise of knocking on his bedroom door. He didn't hesitate and snapped around towards the entrance but stopped abruptly, and looked back to the brilliant stars once more.  
  
'.how much I love her..' He finished, his lime eyes softened for a moment, but another knock came and he annoyingly turned back and whipped open the door.  
  
'WHAT?!' he screeched to whomever was interrupting him. Seiya stood flat- eyed in front of him.  
  
'Well.I don't think I should ask you now, meanie.' yaten blinked a few times, taken aback just slightly.  
  
'Tell me what?' Seiya stuck his nose in the air and put his hands on his hips  
  
'Well I was just going to invite you over to Taiki's room, we were having heated discussion over earth and we thought you might like to join..but since you SREECHED AT ME..' Seiya said leaning into Yaten's face. Yaten kept his cold gaze he had before,  
  
'Why the hell would I care about earth for?!' He questioned him. Seiya rolled his eyes and plopped his arms on Yaten's shoulders.  
  
'Oh come now yaten, you don't expect me to believe this bull shit your feeding me, do you? IAM your brother..I see through your lies..' Seiya waggled his eyebrows. Yaten threw his head to the left and sulked in his anger for a moment.  
  
'Damn you Seiya' he grumbled. Seiya immediately smiled upon realizing he had won the argument.  
  
'Come now let us be off!' Seiya said tugging yaten along down the long corridor. Yaten jerked away form his grasp.  
  
'I can walk you slug!' He stated. Seiya held his hands up in apology.  
  
'Touchy, touchy.' he said. 


	2. Lime Chapter 2

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* In Taiki's Room  
  
Taiki laid on his bed, on his belly, his crossed arms dangling off the side. Seiya sat against the side of the bed, with his knees pulled close to him. Yaten sat slouched in a large red arm chair across them.  
  
'So.' yaten said. He raised an arm and waved it about,  
  
'What's this talk of earth?'  
  
'Well.' Taiki started, 'Seiya and I were talking about some things when we decided to make a little game. He asked a question and then I had to answer it truthfully.'  
  
'So basically you invited me down here to play your twisted little game?' Yaten cut in. Seiya and Taiki exchanged glances.  
  
'And to get a little first hand info out of you' Taiki snickered. Yaten sat up straight in the chair,  
  
'and to what?!" He demanded.  
  
'Nothing!' Taiki said quickly.  
  
'Let's begin our game.' yaten scrunched his eyebrows together,  
  
'I don't think ill like this game very much.' he thought.  
  
'Okay me first!!!" Seiya said and bounced up and down.  
  
'Alright I choose you!' He said and pointed to yaten. Yaten gave an appalling look and pointed to himself.  
  
'WHAT? Me first? .but I don't know what to do.ask Taiki.' Seiya grumbled,  
  
'Fiiiiiiine..alright Taiki' he said and started to think of a good question.  
  
'Ah ha!' He said pointing in the air.  
  
'If you could choose one outer senshi to nuke, who would it, be?'  
  
'Hmmmm..That's a tuffy.' Taiki mumbled. He brought a hand up to his chin and lied there a moment, deep in thought.  
  
'I would have to say Hotaru, she's just down right scary..' he finally said.  
  
'Oh god!!! Me too! I think she can see inside your head.like yaten! Only.different..' Yaten raised an eyebrow,  
  
'Are you saying that she is also an empath?'  
  
'No not really.she just knows things.that I didn't know little children would be able to figure out...' Seiya said and quickly looked from side to side, just to make sure Hotaru wasn't there. Taiki smacked the side of Seiya's shoulder,  
  
'Like what, that you have a mondo crush on Tsukino Usagi?'  
  
'AH! DAMN YOU!' Seiya said and clamped Taiki's mouth shut with his hand.  
  
'Oh god..' yaten said and rolled his eyes,  
  
'It must've been sooo painfully obvious that even demented little Hotaru could tell!!!' He started to laugh a little. Taiki joined in on the laughter and said,  
  
'The only one who didn't get it.was Usagi herself!' He and yaten started to crack up laughing. Seiya puffed his cheek out,  
  
'Hey.it's not funny you little assholes..its love' he made a squishy little face. Yaten laughed even more, his side was starting to hurt.  
  
'God Usagi's an idiot!!" he thought as he pealed into another fit of laughter.  
  
'ALRIGHT!' Seiya and Taiki both immediately stopped laughing and started at yaten. Yaten drew his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
'Eek..' He squeaked.  
  
'So yaten.' Taiki said coolly 'now that you know how the game goes.here's your question.' Seiya stood up and sauntered towards yaten. He stood to one side of his chair a moment, then suddenly turned his head towards him.  
  
'I hear from my very good sources that you had a little dilemma back on earth.' yaten put his knees back on the floor.  
  
'Dilemma?' he echoed.  
  
'Yes!' Seiya said and jumped in front of him. Yaten slammed himself back in his chair. Taiki got up off of his bed and walked behind yaten.  
  
'Yes.a dilema..Similar to the one that both Taiki and I experienced.' yaten raised an eyebrow and then shook his head,  
  
'You've lost me you crazy bastard..'  
  
'Hmmm.' Seiya bit his lip 'it seems to meee.' Seiya said, trying to think of the right words, 'That you have your own little 'love problems' but your just too damn good at hiding them.or so you think' Seiya said giving yaten an evil smile.  
  
'AAH! AHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THEY KNOW!! DAMN THEM! DAMN THEM A LOT!' Yaten's mind screamed. On the outside though, yaten kept his impenetrable gaze.  
  
'I have no clue what you are talking about..' Yaten said calmly.  
  
'Oh no nonononono.' Taiki cooed and shook Yaten's head back and forth,  
  
'Lying is baaaaad.' Yaten smacked Taiki's hands off of him.  
  
'I still don't know what you are trying to get out of me..' Seiya and Taiki both sighed.  
  
'Here.let us act it out for you..' Seiya and Taiki stood in front of yaten. Taiki pulled some of his bangs out and fashioned them like yaten does. Seiya undid his scruchie. He took half his hair and tied his scrunchie into a bow around it. Taiki stood with his arms crossed and the ever famous yaten gaze. Seiya came rushing up to him all bubbly like and grabbed his arm.  
  
'YATEN-CHAN!!!! YATEN-CHAN!!! WEEEEE!' Seiya squealed. Taiki looked down at Seiya in disgust 'ugh.what do YOU want? Go away, I hate you.' Seiya stood back and looked heart broken. He covered his face with his hands and ran off. Taiki looked around a moment and made sure no one was looking. He then clasped his hands together and made a dreamy looking face.  
  
'But alas, in reality I love you!!!' He batted his eyelashes. Seiya and Taiki both jumped in front of yaten once more.  
  
'Getting the picture yet?' Seiya asked. Yaten blushed a deep red.  
  
'NO!' he screamed.  
  
'Fine.' Seiya said.  
  
'Fine.' Taiki echoed.  
  
'We were just asking because we have just a little more info...' Taiki continued. Yaten couldn't stop blushing,  
  
'And what would that be?'  
  
'Well it just so happens that since our planet is rebuilt and the future of the universe it all happy-tappy now, Kakyuu-hime has decided to let us go on an extended vacation to anywhere we choose. Yaten's heart almost stopped all together at hearing this.  
  
'You mean.to .earth?' He spoke slowly. Taiki smiled with big teeth,  
  
'Yes indeed.that's why we asked of your love problems.so that we could make your traveling experience more comfortable.' he finished.  
  
'But you don't know anything..' Yaten sneered.  
  
'Well ya see.that's where you're wrong.' Seiya slid his hand into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and scanned it over a moment.  
  
'You remember those long hours you would spend locked away in your room?' Seiya questioned.  
  
'Well.my snooping finally paid off when I found a little blue journal.with some interesting things written in it. Like this entry that was dated close to ..Eh.a couple weeks after our return...:ahem:' yaten jumped up and grabbed the paper out of Seiya's hands. He did not have to read anything for yaten to know what it was.  
  
'HOW DARE YOU!' He screeched and shoved it into his own pocket.  
  
'You've gotta tell someone yaten..even with out the discovery of the journal it's been obvious what's been bothering you. You're always sulking about lately. You're always in your room, or on your balcony.and its all because of one bubbled headed earth girl. whose name is---'  
  
'.Minako..' Yaten finished Seiya's sentence for him.  
  
'Minako.' yaten repeated softly. He hung his head so that they would not see the deep crimson blush spreading across his cheeks, or the tears welling up in his eyes. Taiki walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Yaten leaned lifelessly against him.  
  
'Don't worry yaten..we'll help ya buddy.' yaten quickly withdrew from Taiki's brotherly hug and pointed at him.  
  
'Don't you dare say a word to her! I want to do it myself!!!! You hear me?! Do you!?" He pointed to Seiya as well.  
  
'You've got it.' Seiya said letting out a deep sigh.  
  
'Awww we can't help at allllll?' Taiki whined.  
  
'NO!' yaten screamed again. Seiya put on a wicked smile.  
  
'So that means you DO love Minako-chan, eh?' Yaten blinked rapidly as his cheeks grew hotter. He quickly hardened his eyes,  
  
'.did I mention I hate you two yet?' He smirked. Seiya clasped his hands with Taiki's and turned to look at yaten.  
  
'I didn't know you cared that much!' Yaten put his hand to his head.  
  
'Ohhhh god..' He whispered. 'Well then I guess we should be off!!!' Seiya said happily.  
  
'Let's go.' Taiki said and they both started towards the door.  
  
'Hey wait I don't even have my stuff packed!!!' Yaten screamed and ran after them. 


	3. Lime Chapter 3

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* On Earth  
  
Minako swayed slowly back and forth on a swing. She often came to this certain playground in the dead of night to think to herself. It was a nice little playground, where not many people went to. It was a very quiet night out, except for the occasional passing car, and the ever constant creek of her swinging. After swaying back and forth for so long it was starting to get rather boring, so Minako started to push herself higher. Higher and higher she swung. She leaned back and let her hair fly out all around her. She pulled herself up and swung some more. This time when she reached the top, she tried to kick the stars. This went on and on for a while till her arms ached from continuously pulling herself so high. So she decided to stop and just sit for a while again. She hung her head and looked at the dusty ground below her. She made little designs in the ground with her shoes, a heart, a star, but ended up just kicking them away. She raised her head up and noticed a cluster of the three stars. She locked her gaze on them and parted her mouth to sing.  
  
'..search for your love.' she sang quietly.  
  
'sora no suishouuu...search for your love...naka de ide kure.search for your love hontou wa dakishimetai no saaaa..' Minako started slowly,  
  
'Kimi no kowari tsudo..' Minako brought her hands up to her chest and clasped them together, she sang with all her heart now.  
  
'.aishiteruu.'  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/* Behind the Playground  
  
Seiya, Yaten and Taiki landed softly on the ground near a fence post. It was a cool and quiet night out, like most nights in autumn. No sounds could be heard for miles, except.singing? Yaten jerked his head in the direction of the singing.  
  
'Someone's near!' He hissed. Seiya and Taiki both ducked over behind yaten.  
  
'Well use your empathy ways and tell us who it is!' Yaten rolled his eyes,  
  
'Argg.I can't tell you who it is!!! I can only tell you what they are feeling! Baaakaa!' Yaten grumbled.  
  
'Well then, tell us that, maybe we can judge whether it would be safe to go near them, if we know what they are feeling.' Taiki said.  
  
'Sounds logical..' yaten agreed.  
  
'Yeah, I mean if they are feeling up to killing someone, I don't want to be around!!!' Seiya said. Yaten closed his eyes and reached out to the person.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/* Minako  
  
Minako's singing slowly came to a halt. She tightened her already clasped hands and wished on the three stars in the sky above her; that she could she could be on that far away star, re-united with her love.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/* Yaten  
  
Yaten made a small noise, causing Seiya and Taiki to glance worried like up at him. Seiya tugged at his pants,  
  
'Heey, are you alright up there?' Yaten slowly put his hand on Seiya's head and shoved him away.  
  
'..They're..So.sad.' yaten took his hand and placed it on his chest over his heart.  
  
'.this pain is so ..familiar..' yaten choked out. His eyes shining, on the brim of tears.  
  
'They feel exactly like I do..' Yaten thought. Yaten squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then turned to Seiya and Taiki.  
  
'It's alright guys.we should be safe...' Yaten smiled. Taiki poked the corner of Yaten's eye,  
  
'Were you gonna cry?' Taiki asked.  
  
'No of course not you idiot!' Taiki narrowed his eyes,  
  
'Sure.well then let us be off??' Taiki suggested and stood up to his normal height. Seiya stood up as well. Seiya and Taiki started to walk off, but yaten still stood there. He had not yet let go of this persons feelings.  
  
'I want to know who you are...someone who feels the way I do.' he clenched his fist. Seiya turned back around,  
  
'Heyy!!! Yaten..Yaten!! Hurry up already!' Yaten snapped out of it.  
  
'Oh .sorry.' he whispered and jogged up behind them.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*Minako  
  
Minako loosened her grip, and let her hands fall to the end of the chains of the swing.  
  
'Well I guess I better get going home...I needs at least a little sleep..' Minako said glumly.  
  
'well..its not like I HAVE to.my parents ARE away on vacation for god knows how long..it just seems like a good time to leave..I guess..' Minako shrugged.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*Yaten  
  
Yaten came up behind Seiya.  
  
'Well it's about time you got your head outta the stars and came to join the rest of us!!' Seiya said giving him a dirty look. Yaten shot him a death glare and shoved him. Seiya stumbled back a bit, but quickly regained his balance.  
  
'Oh yeah.' he walked quickly to yaten and shoved him with all his strength into a pile of leaves. Yaten thrashed about a bit. When he finally got all the leaves out of his face, he continued to sit there and make himself comfy. He held his head up the air,  
  
'It's a good thing I LIKE leaves.ha..Haha..' yaten laughed.  
  
'Why I outta.' Seiya said and tackled him. Taiki stood in the background, a sweat drop forming on his head.  
  
'Come on you guys.remember that person? I think they've heard us by now..  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Minako  
  
Minako slowly stood up from her swing and started to dust herself off, when she heard a faint noise in the forest behind her. She stopped immediately and stood straight up. She gulped,  
  
'It's probably nothing.just a cat, or a ..something else, that's all..' She thought. She loosened back up again, but there was another noise.. this time, a louder one.  
  
'Mmmmmmm' Minako hummed getting very nervous.  
  
'Maybe I should go check it out..then I'll at least know what it is and stop freaking out.' Minako turned around and crept towards the noise. She tried to avoid all the brown and crinkled fallen leaves around her feet, but she accidentally stepped on a small pile of them.  
  
'Shit!' she thought, 'they'll hear me!' But nothing came but another noise. This time it sounded like something huge was being thrown into a pile of leaves. The sound of crunching leaves continued, therefore covering her own noise, she quickly pranced to the near edge of the forest. Minako squinted her eyes. Some of the trees still had lingering leaves which blocked out the glow of the waxy crescent moon above. She crept a little closer, when she saw two figures move over to her right. She jerked her head in that direction and covered her mouth. The two people looked like they were fighting each other, and whilst fighting they had fallen on the ground into a big pile of leaves. Minako looked around them and saw that there was another shadowy figure standing back behind them, not doing anything at all. 'What's happening here?' Minako thought. She looked around again, and then dared to creep even further to the fighting couple. One of them got to his feet and stood waiting for the other one to rise as well. The other one slowly got to his feet, very cautious of the others moves. The one who stood up first started to walk towards the other, and the other started to back away, obviously not wanting to fight anymore. The one kept advancing towards the other, and the other kept stumbling backwards, right in the direction where Minako was watching!  
  
'Hogodhogodhogod what should I do?!!?!' Minako's brain panicked. She stood up a little bit more, ready to dash away at any second, when finally the one who was walking backwards shrieked and ran directly into her. Minako grabbed whoever it was to help break her fall. They landed in a giant crunch, on top of another pile of fall leaves. Yaten halfway lifted himself off of whatever he had fallen on. He put his hand to his head and closed his eyes.  
  
'Iam so SICK of leaves!' He moaned. Minako gasped as she soon realized, Yaten Kou... was on top of her.  
  
'Ya-Yaten-kun?.' Minako chocked out,  
  
'.is that...you?' Yaten's eyes popped open.  
  
'Eh?' He questioned, looking to what was underneath him. He found himself staring into the beautiful cerulean eyes of Minako herself. Yaten's eyes widened in surprise,  
  
'Minako-chan?!!' He blurted out.  
  
'aa..aa-a..' he stuttered a moment. Minako's eyes immediately started to fill with tears and an ecstatic smile spread across her face,  
  
'Yaten-kun is it really you?' She said, as tears started to stream down her flushed face. Yaten immediately softened at the sight so long not seen of Minako's angelic smile. It was soon crushed when he saw her tears.  
  
'Oh!! Minako-chan.don't cry.' he whispered. He crinkled his eyebrows together to keep himself from crying.  
  
'My angel, please don't be sad.be happy. I've come back for you..ill never leave again.' Yaten thought happily to himself. Minako's tears suddenly burst out ten fold and she reached up and grabbed yaten. Yaten returned this tight embrace, and also pulled them both up to sitting position while doing so. Minako rubbed her face into Yaten's chest and continued to cry.  
  
'Yaten-kun.yaten-kun, Iam so happy to see you!!!! I've missed you so much!!!' she cried. Yaten's eyes softened as he held his un-knowing angel so close to him,  
  
'Yeah.I've missed you too..Minako-chan..' Minako pulled away from yaten and looked into his eyes. Yaten felt as if her simple gaze was piercing into his very soul. He gulped.  
  
'You really mean it?? You missed me of all people?' Minako asked in awe. Yaten brought his hand up to her face and gently wiped away her remaining stray tears.  
  
'Yeah.' he said softly.  
  
'Heeeeeeeey are you gonna forget about me!?!?!?!' Seiya yelled and came running up to the couple on the ground. Minako jumped up from Yaten's embrace and bounded into Seiya's arms. Seiya swung her around a couple times and then set her down on the ground.  
  
'Did you miss me toooooo?' He said making a pouty face.  
  
'Of course!!!' Minako said happily and hugged him tighter. Yaten turned around on the ground and faced Seiya.  
  
'He did that on purpose, didn't he???..' yaten thought.  
  
'Well.I guess she would miss Seiya and Taiki..don't know whyyyyyy.' yaten thought. He stood up from the ground and dusted his backside off. He then crossed is arms and waited for Minako's joyous hellos to be over with. Taiki walked up from behind Seiya to see what was going on.  
  
'What's this Seiya?' Minako popped out from around Seiya and screamed, 'Taiki-kun!!! You're here too!!!!' Taiki smiled,  
  
'Well yeah ..it's a package deal, you get Seiya yaten AND me.' he said striking a pose. Minako let go of Seiya and ran over to Taiki. She held on to Taiki and bounced up and down,  
  
'Yeeeeyyyy!!!" she sang. Taiki could only smile.  
  
'Ah it's good to be here.' he said. Minako shook her head violently 'yes' and continued her hug. Yaten stood watching the scene. Seiya started to walk towards Taiki and Minako. Yaten started to follow as well, when a thought hit him.  
  
'Wait a minute..that feeling..that.person..' he looked over at Minako.  
  
'The person who felt just like I do.was that Minako? Why would she be so sad...' Yaten pondered this. 'What could she be sad about?' yaten did not understand. He continued to stare at Minako in all her happiness,  
  
'Well, at least she's happy now..' He smiled and walked over to the others. Minako let Taiki free and stepped back a bit. Seiya and yaten strolled up next to Taiki. Minako blushed and squealed,  
  
'I'm sooo glad all of you are back!!!' A wicked thought started to form in the back of Seiya's head. He turned and looked to Taiki, who looked like he also had thought of this wicked thing. Seiya clapped his hands together and walked closer to Minako.  
  
'Since it is our first night back on earth, how bout we have a little party!!' He said with a wink. Taiki nodded happily in agreement.  
  
'A party eh?' Yaten repeated, slowly shaking his head up and down.  
  
'Yeah..ya see we still do own that big ass apaato...' Seiya smiled. Taiki reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pair of shining silver keys.  
  
'I've got the keeeeeys' Taiki said gleefully. Minako became wide eyed,  
  
'Can I come too?' She asked intriguingly. Seiya threw his hands up into the air and then brought them down into a giant hug for Minako.  
  
'Yes Minako! You are the star of our party!' Seiya said letting out a voiceless evil laugh behind her back. 'The perfect time to torture yaten..ah I love myself..' Seiya thought. Taiki scooted over to yaten and put his arm around him.  
  
'Are you up for a party then?' He asked inquisitively. Yaten shook his head.  
  
'Yeah I think a little partying would be good!' Yaten smiled. Seiya let go of Minako and went back to his two brothers.  
  
'This is the happiest I've seen you guys in a long time!!!' Minako said happily,  
  
'Last time there wasn't much fun and games with the princess and all..' Yaten shook his head,  
  
'Nope you can guarantee much better from us now. This is strictly a no business vacation.'  
  
'Mmmmmmm.' Minako couldn't contain her happiness and glomped yaten.  
  
'YEY!' she screamed. Yaten immediately turned beat red. Seiya and Taiki both took note of this.  
  
'Well then..' Seiya said suavely,  
  
'Shall we be off?' He held out his arm for Minako to take, of course she accepted it. They started to walk off, leaving yaten in the dust. Seiya turned around and stuck his tongue out at yaten. Yaten shot knives at him, but Seiya simply smiled and turned back around to start conversation with Minako. Taiki still stood back with yaten.  
  
'Come, come yaten.try not to get too jealous and blurt things out at the wrong time, ne?' Taiki said. Yaten slowly looked up at him.  
  
'..that's what this is.your going to piss me off the whole time she's at our house .aren't you.you.son of a---'Taiki covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
'Yeah.' he said quickly and ran off to join Seiya and Minako. Yaten stood fuming.  
  
'They're going to give it all away!!! THEY CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S CHEATING!' he screamed inside his mind. After a few more moments of fuming, he quickly looked around, noticing that no one was there anymore. Yaten flattened his eyes,  
  
'Why do I always get left behind???' He shook his head and ran to try and catch up with the rest of the group. 


	4. Lime Chapter 4

*/*/*/*/*/*/* The Three Lights Apaato  
  
Taiki cautiously opened the door.  
  
'I hope no one lives here now..'he said quietly. Seiya popped next to him.  
  
'You mean you didn't even look into that?!' He hissed. Taiki opened the door to its full extent to find the house and all its furnishings exactly the same as they had left them. Yaten shoved his way in front of them, and Minako followed knowing he would definitely make a path inside. Yaten put his hands on his hips and beamed.  
  
'Wait!' He said.  
  
'If everything is the same as we left it..' He dashed into the kitchen. The sound of cupboards opening and closing could be heard. And then joyous laughter which continued till yaten walked back into the room, shoving caviar in his face. He swallowed a delicate bite.  
  
'Ahhhh...' he melted. Everyone else cringed at the mere sight of it. Seiya crinkled his nose,  
  
'It smells rancid.are you sure it can stay fresh and .safe for a year or so?' Yaten looked at Seiya offensively,  
  
'It was in a can!' he said. He took another small bite, and savored it. Minako walked up next to him and peered into the can.  
  
'Is that stuff really all that good yaten-kun?' She asked with a disgusted face. Yaten smiled and shook his head slowly.  
  
'Wondrous..' He said breathlessly. He looked down at his can a moment, and then back to Minako. He nudged her, and motioned the can in her direction.  
  
'You wanna try some???' He asked. Minako raised an eyebrow, but shook her head yes anyways.  
  
'Here.' yaten scooped out a little onto his spoon and held it in front of her to take it. Minako instead closed her eyes and opened her mouth, as to be hand fed. Yaten faltered a moment, but stuck the spoon into her mouth. She took the spoon from his hands and pulled it out of her mouth. She swished it around in her mouth a bit and then crunched it some. She held a quisitive look. She munched some more and then finally swallowed.  
  
'Well.do you like it?' Yaten asked. Minako slowly shrugged her shoulders,  
  
'Well it's not revolting.but I don't think I could ever eat it by the can- fuls..' She said. Yaten made a squeal of delight and hugged her tightly. Minako blinked and blushed violently from this sudden unusual action of Yaten's.  
  
'Some one else in the world who likes caviar!' Yaten said.  
  
'Ugh well I think she's the only one..' Taiki said and stuck his head in the air. Seiya looked over to yaten, who was still violently hugging Minako. He sauntered over and started conversation.  
  
'Hey Minako.out of ALL three of us, who do you think you missed the most????' Seiya asked. Yaten's eyes flew open; he knew what Seiya was trying to get at.  
  
'.the bastard is at it again!' Yaten thought. Minako raised a hand to her mouth, and looked at the floor; she was still blushing madly in Yaten's embrace.  
  
'Well...' she started. She looked in the direction of Yaten's feet.  
  
'Oh .. Eh hehehhe...' yaten said. He let go of Minako, and stood beside her. Minako put both her hands on either side of her face and said,  
  
'Well I don't think I could ever miss one of you more than the other!!! I love all three of you!!!!' She squealed. Yaten lowered his eyes and sighed inwardly,  
  
'Awww..she said she loves me.in an off sort of way..' Seiya noticed Yaten's dumb look and wrapped his arms around Minako in a friendly hug.  
  
'Awwwww thank you!!!!' He said Minako shook her head violently. Taiki clapped his hands together, which made Seiya stop hugging Minako, and make all three of them turn in his direction.  
  
'I think it's about time to get this party started!!' He held up a bottle of sake and shook it back and forth.  
  
'Sounds good.' Seiya said.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*somewhere nearby, and yet still far away  
  
Staring into the images in front of him, he sneers.  
  
'What idiots they all are..' The image before him changes and it shows Minako laughing with Seiya and Taiki, and yaten standing behind staring longingly at Minako. He smirks.  
  
'Hmmm...' He raises a finger to his lips,  
  
'I think this may be the way of your undoing...' He thinks aloud. He chuckles quietly, the smiling image of Minako still before him. He raises his hand and swipes his hand through it. The image turns red and dissolves. He walks to a large open window and looks out to the small blue planet called earth.  
  
'Soon I will have my revenge on you..Kou, yaten.' his evil laugh echos back and forth in the silent night.  
  
'Yes..soon..' he grins. 


	5. Lime Chapter 5

*/*/*/*/*the three lights apaato ..drunk  
  
'Aaaaaaahahhahahhha and then.and then.' Seiya could not take it anymore and doubled over laughing. He fell onto the floor and rolled around some. The sight of Seiya laughing so hard made the others laugh even more. Minako wiped a tear away from her eye.  
  
'Hook ooh god Seiya!!!' Minako giggled. She sat crossed legged on the floor and rocked back and forth, swinging her half full cup of sake. Taiki raised an eyebrow towards Minako,  
  
'How does that make for you now miiinako-chan?' Taiki said trying to keep his slurred speech under control. Minako stopped her swaying and made a face that showed her deep in thought. She turned to her left where yaten was trying to balance his empty sake cup on his nose.  
  
'Hey yaten-kun..do you remember what number comes after 15?' She asked. Yaten tried to sit up, but failed and landed on his stomach. He groped the air, motioning for the sake bottle. Taiki leaned forward and poured him some more, trying deathly hard to try and not spill it.  
  
'Wait.' Minako held up four fingers.  
  
'This is 15, right???' Taiki violently shook his head,  
  
'No no no Minako-chan!! You've got it all wrong..' Taiki fell towards her and pulled up two fingers on her other hand.  
  
'There now.that's 15..' Seiya stopped his giggling and sat intrigued in the back ground. He looked at Minako holding up fingers, and tried to hold up the same amount..but got confused and decided to stop.  
  
'Ooooh.I see.' Minako said with the sudden dawning of realization.  
  
'I took calculus ya know!' Taiki said proudly.  
  
'Well..' yaten said loudly. '_I_ ...' He pondered a moment. Seiya, Taiki, and Minako all leaned closer to him. Yaten sat with a dumb smile on his face.  
  
'..know something...' He said slowly. Minako leaned even closer to him and rested herself on her elbows in front of him. She reached one hand out and raked her fingers through his silver bangs. Yaten felt shivers go up his spine.  
  
'.you...have nice hair..' Minako stated. Yaten's face was already flustered from all he had to drink..but the redness that came now put that color to shame. Yaten leaned forward just a little and put his head slightly to one side.  
  
'Really.ya think so.it must be all that special shampoo I use?' He said. Minako shook her head.  
  
'Probably.' Taiki came over top of Minako and slammed her head into the floor. Yaten now stared into the violet eyes of his dear brother Taiki.  
  
'.my hairs nice too ya know...' he said. Yaten looked at him angrily.  
  
'SO?! Mines silver to boot..' Minako started to flail underneath Taiki  
  
'AAAAAHHHHHH I CAN'T BREATHE!!! HELP MEEEE!!' she screamed, her flailing knocked over the bottle of sake, which yaten reached over and grabbed. He stared at the bottle a moment before shrugging and taking a swig out of the bottle.  
  
'Hey I want some!!!' Taiki said and made a grab for it. Before he could get it yaten swung it in another direction. This time, Taiki landed on his face. Minako squirmed out from underneath Taiki and scooted next to yaten. He offered the sake bottle to her, but Seiya intercepted and took a giant swig himself. Seiya beamed a moment.and then fell onto his side, asleep. Yaten and Minako blinked a few times. Minako slowly reached out and took the bottle, placing it in her lap. She peered over to see Taiki drooling on the floor, also asleep.  
  
'Geesh. party poopers.it was their idea in the first place.' yaten said. He leaned against a nearby chair and tilted his head onto the seat of it. Minako yawned,  
  
'N o.I think I'm..gonna join them.I need some sleep toooooo..' Minako's voice drifted off as she slowly placed her head into Yaten's lap and fell soundly to sleep as soon as she hit it. Yaten whipped his head off the chair and looked down at Minako.  
  
'..Awwwwwww' he swooned 'she fell asleep in my laaap.' Yaten smiled dumb again.  
  
'No Kakyuu-hime.I really DO want the pony.if you don't get it ..I swear ta god. ill.' Seiya thrashed about in his sleep.  
  
'Oh my.' yaten said before joining the crowd in dream world.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/* The Next Morning at the Three Lights Apaato  
  
Minako's eye lids felt so heavy as she opened them. She raised a hand to her head and held it.  
  
'Amah god I betcha I have a hang over!!!..just what I need..' Minako thought. Minako moaned a little bit, till she noticed her surroundings. She took the hand from her head and placed it on the leg she was lying on. She slowly looked up to see yaten fast asleep above her. He was leaned against a chair, his head tiled to the right. Minako carefully sat up and stared into the sleeping face of yaten. She lowered her eyes as she watched his chest move up and down ever so slowly. She lifted her hand up in front of his face. It quivered a moment before gently placing it on the side of Yaten's face. Minako let out a small sigh. She slowly traced his jaw line with her finger tips. As she surveyed him, some of his long silver bangs fell over his eyes. Minako raised her hand up and gently tucked the misplaced hair behind his ear. She regretting let her hand slid of Yaten's face. She brought her hand to her lips and kissed them. Minako turned around to her left to see if Seiya and Taiki were still sleeping. She was surprised to find them not there..  
  
'Maybe they went up to their rooms to sleep.' she thought. She turned back to yaten and smiled softly. Slowly she situated herself back into his lap and drifted to sleep once more.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ The Afternoon Or So.  
  
Yaten slowly kissed down Minako's slender neck.  
  
'Mmmmm.' Minako moaned in pleasure. Yaten's hands traveled up and down her sides, tracing her hour glass figure. Minako wrapped her arms around Yaten's neck. She took one hand and ran it through the back of his hair. Yaten smiled and sighed. His arms wrapped around Minako's lithe body in a tight embrace. He pulled away slightly in order to look at her beautiful face.  
  
'I love you Minako..' He said softly. Minako smiled as well,  
  
'I love you too..Kou, Yaten.' she whispered and leaned a little closer to him. Yaten blushed as he saw Minako's pink lips closing in on his own. He could feel Minako's hot breath on them..and then, just as they were about to kiss...  
  
'HEY YATEN YOU FREAK!!!! ITS TIME TA GET UP!!!!!' Yaten's dream dissolved as he was so evilly brought back into reality. He kept his eyes closed in a vain attempt to try and continue his dream. But Seiya continued his screaming,  
  
'ARE YA GONNA SLEEP ALL DAY!!! COME ON ALREADY!!!!' Yaten furrowed his eyebrows and slowly opened his eyes, which rested into a death glare.  
  
'Yikes!' Seiya squeaked, 'did I wake you up at a bad time????' Yaten's eyebrows twitched in anger  
  
'.yes you son a BITCH!!!!!" Yaten screamed and tackled Seiya. Seiya screamed as well because he wasn't expecting Yaten to attack him.  
  
'YATEN!!! YATEN!!! GET OFFA ME!! IT WAS ALL TAIKIS FAULT!! ALL HIS FAULT!!!' Seiya screamed. Yaten had managed to pin Seiya. Yaten frothed at the mouth, when suddenly he remembered..Minako was on his lap. He loosened his grip a moment and looked around, but there was no Minako to be seen. Seiya took this advantage and flipped Yaten onto his back, now pinning him. Yaten let out an 'ompff!' As he hit the floor.  
  
'OK.OK..OKOKOKOKOKOK!!!!! IM SORRY!!! NOW GET OFF ME!' Yaten screeched. Just then, Minako walked into the living room with a plate loaded with the lunch Taiki had been preparing. She blushed to find Seiya pinning Yaten on the floor.  
  
'Well.Iam not interrupting anything.am I?' She asked coyly. Yaten started to repeatedly smack Seiya.  
  
'GET OFF!!' Seiya held his arms up to try and block some of Yaten's smacking. All this smacking forced Seiya off of yaten and he sat up and straightened himself up. He smoothed out his bangs and took a deep breath. He turned to Minako who had sat down in front of him and started to eat. Yaten's mouth started to water as the delicious aroma of her plate filled his nostrils. Minako saw the hungry look in Yaten's eyes, and covered her plate.  
  
'MINE.' She simply stated, 'Iam hungry as hell too ya know..there's more in the kitchen.' Yaten shook his head and got up to get himself a plateful of goodness. 


	6. Lime Chapter 6

*/*/*/*/*/*/ after lunch time fun  
  
Minako leaned into the front of the couch and let out a pleased sigh.  
  
'Maaaa.that was so good Taiki-kun, thanks a lot.' Yaten shook his head and gave his stomach a pat.  
  
'I agree.' Seiya, however, was still scarfing down his second plateful. All turned to look at him. Taiki rose and eyebrow,  
  
'Any comments?' Seiya paused a moment to swallow his current mouthful. He gave a thumbs up sign and a quick 'good!' and then immediately dove back into his food.  
  
'Well, now that everyone's tum-tum is happy..what should we do?' Taiki said taking a seat on the far end of the couch. Minako looked around a bit.  
  
'Well..I could sure as hell use a shower right about now..but I kinda have no clothes of my own to wear...' She said sheepishly. Taiki nodded in agreement,  
  
'Well..' He turned toward yaten,  
  
'Yaten, you can give Minako some of your clothes to wear can't you?? I mean you must both be near the same size..' Yaten whipped his head around to see Taiki's expression. It was indeed what he hoped it would not be. The same evil, plotting glare he or Seiya would give him before they would try to give away something to Minako. Taiki smiled,  
  
'Ne yaten?' Yaten twitched his eyebrows and turned back to Minako and started talking with a big teethed smile on his face the whole time.  
  
'Oh suuuure.' he stood up and held his hand out for Minako. She took it and he pulled her up next to him. Yaten turned around and started walking towards the stairs. Minako followed closely behind.  
  
'I would LOVE to do that!!' Yaten turned back to Taiki with his smile. Taiki waved goodbye and Seiya opened his mouth revealing his halfway chewed up food.  
  
'Have fun.' Taiki said.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Upstairs  
  
Yaten stomped his way up the stairs muttering profanities under his breathe. He reached to the top of the stairs and turned to the right, passing two doors and stopping at the third. Minako lingered behind and touched the first door.  
  
'Hey.three doors.one must belong to each of you!!!' Yaten walked up to her and shook his head  
  
'yep..none of us could ever stand having to share a room with any of us so we got separate ones..' Yaten smiled evilly,  
  
'Would you like to take a tour through Seiya or Taiki's room??.you know take a few souvenirs for the road home??' Minako giggled.  
  
'Maybe after I bathe..' she winked and walked past yaten to the third door. She turned the doorknob and peered into the dark room. Yaten walked up behind her and clicked a switch, illuminating the room. Yaten walked over to a large closet and swung open the doors to reveal a large selection of designer clothing. Minako casually walked over and plopped herself onto Yaten's bed. She looked around, admiring everything she saw. Yaten turned around; slightly blushing as he said,  
  
'Well.there is one thing in here that I know would fit you perfectly.' he turned back around biting his lip. Minako jumped up and walked over to yaten. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
'and what, pray tell is that?" she asked. Yaten leaned forward and pulled a large chunk of the clothing to one side to reveal. a dress. Minako raised her eyebrows and stood rather speechless. The dress was of black silk. It touched the floor from where it hung in the closet. There was a layer of shimmery see-through material that encased the dress. It had spaghetti straps and the front was rounded off and a very deep drop in the back. Both openings were held together with a cries-crossing black string. Minako took her head off of Yaten's shoulder and walked around him. She gingerly took the see through material and pulled it out to its length, and then let it float back down to the ground. Yaten scratched his head.  
  
'We all bought at least one dress..just in case I guess...kind of embarrassing in a man's closet though..' Yaten explained his cheeks slightly pink. Minako took the dress off of the hanger and twirled around with it on front of her.  
  
'It's beautiful, I'm sure you have the best dress!' she said with a wink.  
  
'Now uh.where's the bathroom??' Minako asked.  
  
'Oh yes, of course.right this way' yaten held out his arm on the direction of his door. He walked off to the door and opened it, gesturing for Minako to walk past. Minako gave a small curtsy and walked through into the hallway once more. Yaten walked out and quietly closed his door behind him. He then walked over to the opposite end of the hallway and opened the very last door. Minako walked up past him and inside.  
  
'Well um.that's the shower.' yaten pointed towards the shower.  
  
'And this is where the towels are kept..' he opened up a small door and pointed inside.  
  
'Uuuhhh..' He opened up the slightly tinted sliding door and pulled out a bottle of shampoo,  
  
'This one is mine.its much better than the others.I try to tell them, but they wont listen.' Minako took the bottle and held it with the dress.  
  
'Alright then yaten.my hair will shine like yours!!' She flipped her long golden hair behind her and held a cheesy smile. Yaten smirked.  
  
'Well.' he put a hand to his head 'that's about all. I guess ill let you go on with your business .' he started to back out of the bathroom, but hit the wall.  
  
'Eh hehehe.' he let out a bit of nervous laughter and stepped to the side and continued to back out of the doorway. Minako walked up and grabbed the door knob,  
  
'Bye bye yaten.' She said and waved before she shut the door. Yaten stood at the doorway a moment, listening to the rustle of clothing on the other side of the door. Yaten suddenly turned a deep shade of red, but then quickly shook his head and walked downstairs.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ After Minako's Bathing Fun Time  
  
Minako slid open the sliding glass door of the shower. Trickles of water ran from her mass of wet golden hair down the curves of her body and onto the tub. She drew her hair to one side and wrung it free of some water, then flipped it back behind her. She started to rustle up her hair as she stepped out of the shower and onto a rug. She stepped to her side and opened up the small cupboard door. She took out a green towel and dried her body off. She plopped the towel on her head and vigorously ran her hands back and forth on her head to dry her hair off, at least a little. She shook her head again, leaving her face towards the mirror. She blew herself a kiss and went back to the cupboard and pulled out her undergarments and put them on. She then slowly slid the dress out and held it in front of her.  
  
'It's so beautiful.I hope I don't give everyone a nose bleed.' she winced and stepped into the black dress.  
  
'Oh my god.a miracle.it fits!!' She grabbed onto the two strands of black silk on the front of the dress and tied them into a bow. She twirled around and looked back into the mirror.  
  
'So sexy!!' she winked and turned with her back towards the mirror. She looked over her shoulder and noticed the strings in the back as well.  
  
'Ah shit I can't reach those..' She turned slowly to the door with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
'But I know someone who could!!" She put her hand to the side of her face and laughed,  
  
'o ho ho ho ho!!" She stopped her laughing and stepped out into the hallway. She crept to Yaten's door to find it cracked open just a bit. She peered inside.but couldn't see much of anything good. She gently nudged the door, but the door betrayed her and let out a loud and long squeak. Minako cringed and her hunched over form was reveled to yaten merely sitting on his bed drawing. Minako stood up and waved  
  
'hi! Umm.. I'm done now.' Yaten smiled and nodded, setting his drawing aside. He slid off his bed and walked up to her. He held a finger to his chin 'hmmm' he though. He reached out and took Minako's hand. Minako turned into a tomato child as yaten spun her around in front of him.  
  
'You look just as beautiful as I thought you would. Yaten smiled some more. Minako bowed her head,  
  
're-really?' she stammered.  
  
'COMPLIMENTS!! WHAT A RAREITY!!' Minako thought.  
  
'..Thank you..' she said. Yaten let go of her hand. They stood there a moment, surrounded with nothing but awkward silence. The shimmery silken gown clung to Minako's every curve. Her slight nervous twitching caused the moonlight to catch the shimmers to dance about. The front was cut a little low; almost dangerously low. The milky white skin of the top of her breast glowed against the black material.  
  
'Oh yeah!' Minako remembered. She turned around and pulled on the strings on the back of the dress  
  
'I can't reach there..'  
  
'Aah..o-of course..' Yaten said, followed with a sheepish laugh. He slowly reached out his shaking hands to Minako's back. They hovered over her a little bit, till yaten gulped and reached for the black strings. Minako flinched at the soft touch of Yaten nervously fiddling with the strings. Minako bit her lip,  
  
'Aaah .bliss.' she thought. Yaten tied the bow, but then noticed he had gotten some strands of Minako's wet hair in the knot as well.Minako was about to turn around whenYyaten grabbed her shoulders and turned her back again.  
  
'Aahh??' Minako said.  
  
'Your hairs all caught in the knot.hold on I'll put it back for you.' he let go and walked over to his vanity. He picked up a pair of black chopsticks and returned to Minako. Yaten fidgeted with the knot and carefully slipped the caught strands with the rest of the mass. He gathered all of it together and placed it in the middle of Minako's back. He brushed his hands over the sides of her cheeks and around her neck to make sure he got all of her hair. All of Yaten's light indirect caresses gave Minako goose bumps. Yaten pulled her hair up and twisted it around a chopstick. He looked down at her neck and noticed her goose bumps,  
  
'Is it cold in here Minako-chan??' he asked. Minako blushed,  
  
'Oh no!!! Not at all.must be my damp hair.' she stammered. Yaten took the other chopstick and stuck it in the opposite side of her hair. He smoothed out the top and sides of her hair to make sure there were no lumps. Minako turned around and put both her hands on her hair to try and make herself a visual of what it looked like. She put her hands on her cheeks and smiled,  
  
'Thank you yaten-kun!!!'  
  
'No problem.' Yaten said back.  
  
'Oh!' Minako leaned over to see past yaten. She had spotted his mirror. She ran over to it and looked herself over. She let out little girly noises, obviously pleased with her appearance. Yaten stood back behind her, admiring her beauty from afar. He held his breath,  
  
'Such angelic beauty..' He thought.  
  
'I think now is maybe the time for her to know.but.how should I tell her..' he scrunched his eyebrows together.  
  
'I can't let her just go to sleep looking like this! Maybe I should take her somewhere nice..' he walked over to Minako and opened his mouth several times to try and say something, but nothing would come out. Finally Yaten cleared his throat.  
  
'Minako would you like.to..uh.. go to the ..park or ..something??' Yaten asked looking away from her. Minako blinked a few time and looked at Yaten's reflection in the mirror. She turned around and raised her hands into the air.  
  
'REALLY!?' She screamed. Minako's screaming reaction startled yaten.  
  
'Yes!! Really!!!" Yaten said back.  
  
'Is that a yes??????' Yaten thought.  
  
'ID LOVE TO!!!' Minako jumped up and down. Yaten shook with his mouth open.  
  
'It is.' He thought. He shook his head to regain his composure.  
  
'Well then..shall we be off?'  
  
'YES!' Minako squealed. 


	7. Lime Chapter 7

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/downstairs  
  
Yaten walked down the steps followed by an ecstatic Minako. Seiya and Taiki both raised a brow. Yaten simply ignored the stares and walked past them to the hallway closet to retrieve his shoes. He walked back into the living room where Minako was already putting on her shoes as well.  
  
'Where are you two off to so late at night?' Yaten looked over at them with a sly look. He walked over in-between them.  
  
'Do you realllllyyy want to know??'  
  
'Yeah.' Seiya and Taiki both said. Yaten leaned closer,  
  
'Reallllllyyyyy?' he said again. Seiya and Taiki both shook their heads yes. Yaten looked away a moment and then said,  
  
'None of your fucking business.' Plainly and simply. He straightened up and walked to Minako.  
  
'Ready?' He asked. Minako jumped off the chair.  
  
'Yep!!!" She said. 'Well then we will be off.' Yaten said giving his arm to her. Minako blushed and took it as they walked to and out the front door. Seiya and Taiki both sat staring out in front of themselves. They slowly turned to face each other.  
  
'Did he just make a move..' Seiya asked.  
  
'And we aren't going to be there..' Taiki replied. They both turned to look at the door and jumped up and ran out.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Yaten firmly shut the front door.  
  
'Hah, showed them who's boss.' he thought with a smirk. Yaten swung back around to find Minako up ahead leaning on the end of the old stone wall that surrounded the apartment complex. It was a clear, starlit night also accompanied by a gentle breeze; perfect weather for a midnight stroll in the park, Yaten thought. Yaten walked up to Minako and placed a hand on her bare shoulder, this startled her a bit.  
  
'Ah!..Oh, there you are Yaten-kun.' she smiled warmly. Yaten smiled back and pat her shoulder as a gesture to make her start walking again.  
  
'Let's hop in the car.' Yaten said while removing his keys from his pants pocket with the other hand. Minako walked around the snazzy red car to the passenger side and stood waiting for the door to be un-locked. Yaten un-locked the door and both got into the car. Yaten put the keys into the ignition and started his way to the park, where evil awaited them.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Somewhere Near the Vicinity of the Park  
  
A swirl of red smoke appears next to a slow trickling water fountain in the middle of the dank forest. The smoke molds into the shape a black caped man, and slowly fades away. He raises his clocked hands and sees the image of Yaten and Minako driving in the car making small talk. The man smirks and whips it away, drawing the hand into a tight fist.  
  
'So close.I can taste the sweet, black revenge..' He whispers.  
  
'Mmmmm.yes, close Yaten, close..' He slowly licks his lips and turns to the fountain. He puts his hand into a small stream of water as he continues to talk to himself.  
  
'A perfect night for revenge as well.the same type of atmosphere of the night that was engraved into my memory.the night I lost her.' he tenses up a bit causing his eyes to flicker red, but slowly relaxes again and starts to idly play in the stream of water once again. The faint sound of a car engine causes him to snap his head and attention in that direction. He pulls his hand out of the water and lets it hang by his side; strangely his hand does not stay wet, but dries as he takes it out of the water. The smirk creeps back to his lips.  
  
'Time's up.' He said. The red smoke starts to seep from underneath his long billowing cape and over his body. The figure of the man disappears as the smoke engulfs him and rises towards the starry night sky.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Yaten turned off his car and opened his door. The gentle wind rustled through his long silver bangs, cooling him off a bit from the stuffy car. Minako got out of the car as well and walked up beside Yaten.  
  
'Have you been here before?' Minako asked.  
  
'Yeah, Seiya, Taiki and I usually come here to write lyrics and such.there's a quaint little secluded spot in the forest there.' He waves in the general direction of the start of the thick vegetation near the beginning of the forest.  
  
'Nice and secluded eh? Well then, lead the way!' Minako said with a smile and waved her hand out before her. Yaten placed his hands on his hips and walked up ahead a bit. He stuck his nose in the air, and turned back to Minako looking a little agitated.  
  
'Are you coming or not?' He scoffed. Minako walked up and punched his squarely in the arm,  
  
'Yes you prick.' She said angrily. Yaten cringed and rubbed his arm, but continued to lead the way. They both walked silence for a while, each taking in the calm and beautiful night scenery. In the silence, Yaten started to think.  
  
'I wonder how I'll start out my love confessing conversation.so Minako, how are you tonight. You're looking absolutely gorgeous as usual. Ya know what else, I love you. Didja now that. Well now ya do.but what to say after.the uneasy pause where I wait to see if she loves me too? Oh god, I don't know if my nerves can handle this.it's like my mid-life crisis at age 17.' Yaten didn't notice that whilst his thinking, his pace had gradually sped up a bit. Minako scrunched her eyebrows and broke the silence first.  
  
'Hey!!!! Slow up Yaten!!!' She waved her hand out at him, 'It's not like I know where I'm goin!!' She ran up and latched onto Yaten's arm. She put on a super pouty face and looked up into Yaten's eyes.  
  
'I'm a little lost puppy without you!' She blinked her wobbly watery eyes a few times and sniffled.  
  
'Sorry about that, I guess I was thinking a little bit too hard on something.' Yaten said and rubbed the side of his head.  
  
'Oh..well then, what were you thinking about Yaten-kun?' she asked with a genuine look of concern on her face.  
  
'Aaaaaah...well.' Yaten stuttered ad blushed slightly. He placed his hand over his mouth in a thinking position a moment and then pointed off of the path they had been walking on.  
  
'I'll tell ya up here.' he said as he led Minako into the forest.  
  
'Are you sure you know where you're going?' She asked looking around herself to find nothing but dark, damp forest.  
  
'Positive.' Yaten said reassuringly.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ A Little Ways Behind Them  
  
'Dammit Seiya be quiet!' Taiki hissed from behind a tree after Seiya stumbled and stepped on a branch.  
  
'I didn't see it there!!!' Seiya whined.  
  
'Its 2 inches around!!!' Taiki hissed again. Seiya made a pouty face and snuck a peak from around the tree. Yaten and Minako were starting to walk off of the path and into the forest.  
  
'Damn him!!! He's takin' her to our little spot!!!' Seiya whispered and pointed at them.  
  
'Well at least we know where they're going...' Taiki said with a wink and motioned for Seiya to start walking again. 


	8. Lime Chapter 8

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Yaten and Minako  
  
They trudged through the forest only a little bit more when they reached a small clearing encased in pale moonlight, complete with an enchanting little water fountain.  
  
'Oh wow Yaten-kun, it's beautiful here..' Minako said in awe of her surroundings. She slipped out of Yaten's arm and walked to lean on the ledge of the water fountain. She stood in front of it for a moment, then cocked her head to one side and leaned forward to stare into the fountain's water. Yaten walked up and sat next to her. Minako's gaped as she stared into the water to find small goldfish swimming about, glistening in the cool water.  
  
'Ooooh Yaten look!! There are little fishies in here too!!' she waved her hand for him to come closer and see. Yaten leaned back a bit and saw the sparkle of a goldfish and nodded in agreement. Minako decided to sit down on the ledge of the fountain, and stared, still enthralled by the goldfish. Yaten cocked his head to one side as he was caught by Minako's beauty. Minako's milky white skin was illuminated by the moonlight above them. The shimmery material of her dress sparkled like the brilliant stars above; both of these things combined seemed to give the shining aura of an angel. There was a childish smile on her face as she followed the goldfish with a finger, her deep blue eyes never loosing track of the fish. Yaten could not help but to reach out and touch the dream before him. He slowly raised his hand and gently placed his hand on her soft cheek. Minako let out a small noise of surprise and turned to Yaten, quickly forgetting about the shimmering fish before her. Minako could feel her cheeks start to burn with embarrassment, causing her to look down at her lap to try and hide it. Yaten continued to take in her beauty and leaned closer to her. Minako quickly glanced up to see what was going on, but was transfixed by Yaten's pale green eyes staring into her own.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/ Seiya and Taiki  
  
Both had to clamp each others mouths in order not to bust out laughing.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/ Yaten and Minako  
  
'Minako..' Yaten murmured, brushing his hand against her cheek and up through her hair then placing it on her jaw line. Yaten gently pulled her delicate face towards him, causing the uncomfortable gap between them to slowly disintegrate. Minako's heart fluttered as she came closer to him, feeling his warm breath against her lips.  
  
'What I was thinking about.' he whispered and leaned close enough to make their noses brush.  
  
'Was.---'Yaten was cut short by the sound of a dull chuckle echoing through the forest. Both were startled and Minako placed a hand on Yaten's chest and leaned into his arms, while Yaten placed his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it tightly.  
  
'..What was that..' Minako whispered shakily. Yaten's eyes darted in all directions, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. The chuckle turned into a louder, evil cackle. Minako gripped Yaten's shirt and leaned fully into his arms. A thick red smoke started to fill the air around them. Yaten gathered his courage and yelled,  
  
'Hey!!! Who the hell is out there?!'  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/Seiya and Taiki  
  
Taiki and Seiya could both see the thick red smoke slowly encasing the figures of Yaten and Minako from where they sat at.  
  
'What the hell is that, Taiki?' Seiya asked. Taiki's face looked concerned,  
  
'I don't know, but I think we should crash the love boat pretty soon if anything gets bad..' Taiki answered. Seiya nodded in agreement and turned back to the smoke.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/ Yaten and Minako  
  
'Kou, Yaten..' A voice whispered from behind Yaten, causing him to jump up and turn around, only to find more red smoke. He angrily whipped his hand through the smoke in frustration. Minako quickly stood up as well and stood close to Yaten.  
  
'It knows your name.' she whispered. Yaten brought a finger to Minako's lips to silence her a moment. Yaten closed his eyes and tried to reach out to the person, but the feeling he felt was so dark and evil he could only concentrate on it for a moment before his head felt like it would split. Yaten shook his head,  
  
'Whatever it is it's extremely evil..' Yaten said emphasizing 'extremely'.  
  
'..And it wants revenge!' a black clad arm came out from inside the smoke and knocked Minako to the ground, the person was strong enough to send Minako skidding a few feet before she came to a halt.  
  
'Minako!' Yaten yelled and reached out for her, but found he couldn't move as a wave of immense pain swept through him. The being was directing all its negative feelings towards him. Yaten grabbed his throbbing head fell to his knees. He grit his teeth and said very angrily,  
  
'Son of a bitch..you're going down now..' Yaten struggled to stand and when he got his balance back he raised his hand and yelled,  
  
'Healer star power.make up!!' Minako looked up to see Yaten transforming, and thought it was a good idea for her to do as well. Minako tried to push herself off the ground but ended up falling right back again from the pain.  
  
'Shit..' She mumbled. When she looked over again, there was a female Sailor Star Healer standing before her, ready to fight whatever was causing this.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/ Seiya and Taiki  
  
'Well it's bad enough for him to have to transform.' Seiya said getting a bit worried about the safety of his brother and Minako.  
  
'He can handle it.he's a tuff one remember?' Taiki said. Both kept their eyes fixated on the smoke, neither one really believing the other about their being O.K. 


	9. Lime Chapter 9

*/*/*/*/*/ Yaten and Minako  
  
Breaking free of the persons hold, Healer immediately ran next to Minako to find out if she was alright.  
  
'Minako!! Are you O.K.? Are you hurt anywhere?' Healer said looking her up and down to find any bleeding. Minako tried to sit up again and couldn't. She groaned and lied back down again. Healer brushed the side of her face to try and calm her.  
  
'It's O.K. Don't try and move, just stay here, alright?' Healer said calmingly. Minako nodded in agreement. Healer stood up again and looked around behind her.  
  
'Be careful Yaten-kun.' Minako said with a weak smile. Healer turned back around and gave her a warm smile and a nod. The smile was soon taken from her face as a pair of red glowing eyes appeared in front of her. Healer stepped back in surprise.  
  
'So you show yourself?' Healer said confidently. The red smoke started to thin out and the form of a clocked man took shape around the red eyes. Healer tensed her body, ready to attack whoever it was. The smoke finally cleared away from the figure and he raised his hooded head and smiled.  
  
'Who are you and what do you want with us?' Healer demanded.  
  
'I have things to deal with you more so than with her.' He pointed to Minako, who was again trying to stand, but more successfully this time. Healer put her open hand out in the direction of Minako.  
  
'Don't lay a finger on her!' She said. Minako was standing straight, but did not come any closer to Healer or the man. The man brought his hand to either side of his hood and pulled it off of his head and flopped behind him. He had long jet black hair pulled into a loose pony tail behind him and he had long disheveled bangs that hung over his red glowing eyes.  
  
'So you reveal your face.' Healer said.  
  
'Not that you would know it anyways.but you should..' He sneered. Healer gave a confused look.  
  
'I have no clue who you are.only that you hurt my loved one and will pay dearly for it.' she said. The man closed his eyes and continued to smile.  
  
'Ah yes, I know of that.and that is why she is important. She will indeed be your undoing.' He said opening his eyes again. Minako looked over to Healer with a confused look as well.  
  
'my loved one.' she thought, 'loved one.as a friend..no why would that guy want me if I'm only a good friend to him?...does Yaten-kun..love---' the man vanished from where he was standing before and appeared in front of Minako, making her loose her train of thought and straighten up. The man placed his hand under her chin and raised her face to meet his.  
  
'She is rather beautiful.' he whispered. Minako jerked her face away from his grasp.  
  
'Don't touch me.. .' she sneered at him. The man smiled pleasingly. Minako slowly reached for henshin stick, ready to transform as soon as Healer needed her help. She hid it behind her back so the man would not see it.  
  
'Oooh feisty.this will be good.' He said. Healer could not stand it anymore.  
  
'Star sensitive inferno!!' she yelled hurling the lightning encased star directly at his head. But inches before it would hit him he quickly raised his hand, grabbed it, and threw it behind him, near the direction of the unsuspecting Seiya and Taiki. The attack hit and made a huge blast, throwing Seiya and Taiki back.  
  
'Shit!' Seiya yelled, 'I guess it's no use trying to hide anymore, it's bad now...'  
  
'I agree.' Taiki said. Both raised their hands and transformed. Healer grit her teeth. This showed how powerful he was to be able to merely throw her intense attack aside.  
  
'Dammit' Healer whispered. The man turned back to Minako.  
  
'Let's take care of you first.' He said and raised his hand in the direction of Minako. Healer decided to run at the man but was bounced off of him by and energy shield he had created around himself. He turned his head slightly in the direction of Healer.  
  
'Wouldn't try that anymore.' he said and turned his head the other direction.  
  
'And your little friends over there behind the bushes..they can't help you either, the smoke works as a protective shield as well.they can't get in.' Sailor Star Fight and Maker landed on the ground and both made a dash for the smoke, only to be rudely stopped as soon as they hit it.  
  
'What?! What the hell is this?!' Fighter said tapping the smoke.  
  
'Why can't we get in?!' she turned to Maker hoping she had the answer.  
  
'It must be some kind of protective shield around them...if that's the case, we can't get in to help them..' Maker said gliding her hand over the shield.  
  
'we'll have to wait until he's gone or lets his guard down till we can get in.lets just hope their both O.K.' Maker said solemnly. The man turned his head back to Minako. Minako tensed ready to yell her henshin phrase, when the man simply snapped his fingers before her. The color from Minako's eyes drained and turned a dark blue color; her hands fell lifeless at her sides, also making her drop her henshin stick. Minako now stood like a lifeless doll and open for an attack. Healer went to run to Minako, but the man waved his arm to the side, sending Healer flying once more. As the man turned back, the glimmer of the henshin stick on the ground caught his attention. He walked closer to it and examined it.  
  
'Well, well.looks like your love here is a senshi just like you.lets just see what she looks like eh?' The man said standing to his full height. He waved his arm towards Minako, making her start to emit an orange glow. After a few seconds the light suddenly burst and then slowly started to fade away. There was still a slight orange aura around Minako as an unseen wind rustled her hair that had been blown out of the chopsticks, and her eternal senshi fuku.  
  
'Ah I know this one. It's Venus right..ah the beautiful goddess of love herself. How enchanting.' He said walking closer to Minako, her aura illuminating his dark figure. Healer walked closer to the man, watching him closely, but was hesitant to make any moves. The man reached out and took Minako's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gingerly. Healer took another step, tightening her hands into fists.  
  
'Mmm.the goddess of love.how beautiful that would be, should we find out as well?' The man asked turning to Healer. Minako's orange aura gradually turned a shimmering white and encased her body as a powerful gust of wind blew up from underneath of her. When the aura died down, a long, white dress slowly fluttered down and gathered around Minako's feet. There was a long transparent bow on her back that fell down past the dress itself. The back of the dress dipped very low and came up around on her breasts; this was trimmed with golden beads, and yellow roses. There were also roses trailing down the bottom of the dress, and golden beads connecting in between them. On her head she wore a golden crown set with a crystal heart in the middle; a symbol of her role as the goddess of love. Her soft golden hair cascaded down her back to her knees. Healer stood in awe for a moment. He had known of Minako being the goddess of love from the stories Kakyuu-hime would tell of the senshi, but had never actually seen her in that form. 'She is breathtakingly beautiful.just as I thought.' the man whispered. Healer decided to speak up once again.  
  
'What is it that you want with her!! I thought you were after me!!' She yelled.  
  
'I will have my revenge against you, through her.if her feelings show true enough I hope.' the man said staring into Minako's dull eyes.  
  
'If her feelings show true??' Healer asked not understanding what the man was saying.  
  
'You don't understand it all right now, I know you don't..but you soon will. You will see.' He let go of Minako's hand and it slowly fell back to her side. The man brought his hand to her chin, this time with no resistance from Minako, and leaned closer, staring into her darkened eyes. The man closed his eyes and started to emit the same white glow as Minako. Healer knew what he was doing; he was searching her feelings for something.but what was with this glow he had? Healer advanced a few steps again now that he had his eyes closed.  
  
'Where are you at in here Kou.?' He mumbled, turning his head to one side. Finally he stumbled across an intense yet warm and pure feeling in the back of her thoughts. He slowly smiled.  
  
'This must be it..here you are.' he mumbled again. Healer continued to look confused as the man mumbled to himself.  
  
'To get revenge on me.through her.' Healer kept repeating the same thought over and over trying to figure out the deeper meaning behind it that she just didn't understand. The man suddenly snapped his eyes open.  
  
'Yes, it's most definitely you.now everything is set.' the man said with an evil smile. The man spun on his heal towards Healer.  
  
'Now your life of misery begins.' He said bowing his head, his eyes starting to flicker red again. He raised his head up and slowly turned back to Minako; keeping is eyes fixated on Healers until he couldn't anymore.  
  
'Now Minako.' he cooed as he caressed her pale cheek. The soft white aura around him started to intensify as he leaned closer to Minako's un-taken lips.  
  
'You're mine..' He leaned closer still; their noses almost touching. His body now started to sparkle and the white aura had almost completely taken over his body. Healer slowly shook her head back and forth.  
  
'No..no.what is he doing?!' Her thoughts screamed. Finally the white aura exploded as his lips locked onto hers in a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss which had also set Healer over the edge with fury. He ran up to the nightmare in front of him, but slowed up abruptly as the man pulled away. The white aura had completely died down to reveal. another Yaten standing before Minako. Healer stood more confused than he had been so far.  
  
'What the hell is this?! What did you do?!?!' She screamed. The man, who had now taken the form of Yaten, turned from Minako and started to walk towards Healer. Healer wasn't registering much of anything because of the mass confusion she was experiencing, and let the man walk directly in front of her. All she could do was stare at...himself. 


	10. Lime Chapter 10

'What did you do.?' Healer whispered, not believing her eyes. The man gave an icy smile, more devilishly than any icy smile the real Yaten had ever made and answered,  
  
'My revenge on you through her.. I have taken on the form of the one she loves.which happens to be you to me delight.and now I will take her away from you.just like you did to me.' he said a matter-o-factly and then paused a moment, 'but then.that's another thing you're confused about.' he then reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small heart shaped on a golden chain. He shoved it into Healer's hands.  
  
'Here.' He said gruffly, 'This might help a bit.' Healer stared at the locket in his hands for a moment then jerked his head away from it. The man already had his back to him and was walking back to Minako, whom greeted him with another passionate kiss. Healer scrunched her eyebrows together.  
  
'Minako loves me..Yaten.but now he looks like me.she doesn't know that I'm Yaten then...he most have brain washed that from her. She thinks he's Yaten...she loves him.not me, the real Yaten...' Healers thought went round and round as the kisses continued. Healer stared at the sight before her; the love of his life was there in front of him with another man, but disguised as Yaten and using his evil ways, Minako didn't know the difference. She could stare at them for only so long until they fuzzed out of her vision from the tears that started to well up in her eyes.  
  
'Dammit!' he thought. 'Damn him! Damn him!!!!!' A thought struck Yaten.  
  
'Hey wait, I'm still Healer.maybe if I transform back into Yaten.she'll recognize me.'  
  
'A very good thought. but no, I won't give you the time' the man said materializing in front of Healer. Healer gasped as she was blown away and slammed into a tree trunk a few feet away by a powerful attack from the man.  
  
'This also should be familiar.' The man said as Minako walked up beside him and slipped her arm into his. She leaned her head against his shoulder and murmured,  
  
'Who is that my love.and why be so mean to her.?' The man smiled down at her and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
'She is nothing my love.just someone who thought they could get between our love.' He explained. Minako placed a hand on top of his,  
  
'No one can get between us.' she whispered and gave him a tiny kiss, 'I love you eternally.' she with another tiny kiss. Healer sat slumped against a tree, tears starting to stream her face. She could almost reach her henshin brooch, but the pain was too much. The new couple walked towards her. Healer weakly raised her head and looked into the cold eyes of Minako. The man held Minako close to him and gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. He ran his hand through her hair and Minako let out a small murmur of delight.  
  
'If you'll excuse us now.' he said entangling his hand in her long golden hair, 'we'll have to be going now.off to Kinmoku you see, where it all started.' he took his hand from her hair and placed it around her waist. The couple were lifted off the ground and both started to shimmer in a blue light.  
  
'If you want her back.you'll have to follow us.' he said coldly. Healer weakly raised a hand as if to stop them while she continued to look into Minako's eyes and choked out,  
  
'Minako.I.love you.' Minako twitched her eyebrows as to why this person was saying this to her. But she simply shrugged it off with a smirk, and blew the stranger a kiss before they dematerialized into the night air. Healer shook her head in disbelief, her hand still outstretched. The tears were still very intense as she continued to shake her head, faster and faster, till she ended up hurting herself from her previous injuries. She let out a gasp of pain and let her outstretched hand go limp to the cold ground beside her. She hung her head, letting the tears slide down her face and onto her leather fuku. A moment later, Healer heard the faint sound of footsteps running towards her. She made no sign of showing and care or interest as Sailor Star Maker and Fighter ran up beside her.  
  
'Healer!!! Healer!!! What happened?!! Where's Minako???!' Fighter yelled, placing his hands on Healer's shoulders and shaking her slightly. Healer felt a twang of pain at the sound of her name. Maker piped in, more calmly than Fighter with his interrogation,  
  
'Healer.what's the matter, are you hurt badly somewhere..? Healer.' Maker placed her hand underneath Healer's chin and lifted her face up. Healer's tear stained face stared blankly out in front of her. Fighter cocked his head at Healer's unusual behavior.  
  
'Healer.what is it..where's Minako.you have to tell us..' Fighter said softly. Healer's face crinkled as a new set of tears formed in her eyes.  
  
'Gone.' She said barely audible, '.gone.' Fighter and Maker exchanged confused glances.  
  
'She was right there in front of me.I was too weak to help her.' Healer whispered and limply lifted her arm up again in the direction of where they were. Fighter turned behind her to see where Healer in what direction Healer was showing, she turned back,  
  
'Healer, there's no one there now..where did they go?' she asked. Healer shook her head again and clamped her fist. She slumped back down and choked out,  
  
'..Kinmoku.he took her away from me .and went. to. Kinmoku..' Healer choked out her last words before she broke down again. Maker put a comforting hand on Healer's back and looked to Fighter.  
  
'We should get home and let her rest.we can hear the rest of the story in the morning..' Fighter nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms around Healer's waist and partially stood up, making Healer try to stand as well. Fighter leaned Healer against her shoulder and lifted her up onto it. Maker walked beside Fighter and rustled Healer's hair,  
  
'It'll be O.K. Healer.we're going home now.' 


	11. Lime Chapter 11

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ The Next Morning at The Three Lights Apaato  
  
Taiki sat on a chair next to Yaten's bed, chin in hand and deep in thought as he watched Yaten's chest slowly rise and fall. Taiki was still very in the dark on the details of what had happened the previous night. There were a few simple facts he knew. One, there was some strange and extremely powerful man who, Two, attacked and knocked out Yaten, and Three, kidnapped Minako. The rime or reason the man had for his actions were unknown to Taiki. Only Yaten knew the inside scoop, but he was thankfully resting. There was a faint click of the door opening and shutting behind Taiki. Taiki shifted his eyes in that direction.  
  
'You get something to eat Seiya?' Taiki mumbled. Seiya walked up to Taiki holding a bowl full of steaming ramen and a pair of red chopsticks. He took a huge lump of it and shoved half into his mouth.  
  
'Mmmhmmm.' he answered shaking his head satisfactorily. Taiki's eyes rested on Yaten again. Seiya leaned forward and put a hand on Yaten's forehead.  
  
'He's not as hot anymore.feels normal.' Seiya took his hand away and put it on his hip. Taiki reached over and took the bowl of ramen and chopsticks and stole himself a bite, Seiya flattened his eyes,  
  
'Why don't I just go ahead and make you a bowl too?' Taiki looked up and smiled at Seiya. He handed the bowl back to him,  
  
'That'd be great!' Taiki said happily. Seiya grumbled and turned around. He took a few steps, but was stopped by the sound of Yaten's shaky voice.  
  
'.No.don't leave me..' Taiki jumped out of his chair and Seiya ran up beside him. Seiya sat the bowl of ramen at his feet, but still kept an eye on Yaten. Seiya stood back up and both hovered over Yaten. Yaten started to toss his head from side to side.  
  
'He mumbled a little something before, didn't he?' Seiya asked. Taiki nodded,  
  
'Nothing this clear though.he didn't move either.' Yaten's peaceful sleeping face began to twist with pain.  
  
'..Nooo.' he mumbled. Yaten once again raised a weak arm to the ceiling.  
  
'No...' Yaten re-instated, getting a little bit louder.  
  
'NOOO!!!' Yaten screamed and shot straight up in bed. He breathed very heavily as the vision of the vanishing Minako played over and over again in his head. Not realizing his surroundings, he looked up to find Taiki and Seiya hovering above him. He let out a sigh of relief and fell back into his bed. He lay with his eyes closed a moment, trying to regain composure. Yaten wrinkled his eyebrows,  
  
'Have I been lying here long?' he asked. Taiki calmed down and sat back in his chair as Seiya sat on the floor and continued to munch his ramen again, still paying close attention to the conversation.  
  
'Only since last night.it's about 5 now.' Taiki said. Yaten rubbed his forehead.  
  
'I feel like shit.' he mumbled. Taiki chuckled lightly.  
  
'I would too if I got the hell beat out of me just last night.' Yaten turned his head to face Taiki, a look of concern on his face.  
  
'Minako.she.she's here right?' he asked. Taiki's face softened but gave Yaten a wry smile.  
  
'..I wish I could say yes.' Taiki whispered. Yaten squeezed his eyes shut,  
  
'Then it wasn't a nightmare.' he whispered shakily. Taiki shook his head.  
  
'It'll be O.K. Yaten.we'll get her back.' Taiki said trying to cheer Yaten up. Yaten shifted and turned his head to face away from Taiki.  
  
'How.' he mumbled, 'where do we look first.?' Taiki thought a moment.  
  
'Well, you did say that they went to Kinmoku.'  
  
'Don't say 'they'.he took her to Kinmoku.' Yaten said, a hint of anger in his voice. The horrid image of the man embracing his Minako and kissing her flashed through Yaten's mind.  
  
'Oh yeah!' Seiya piped in. He stood up and dug something out of his pocket. He leaned over and plopped the locket in front of Yaten's face.  
  
'It was clamped in your hand while we were taking you home. We couldn't get it out of your hand until you fell asleep.' Yaten reached out and grabbed the locket. He sat up in bed again and dangled it out in front of him.  
  
'.damn this thing.' he sneered and let go of it, then snatched it up again and brought it closer to his face. He slowly opened the locket. Yaten became enraged at its contents. He threw it to the end of his bed and pointed at it.  
  
'It was him! The bastard who took Minako!! Him and some damn chick!' Yaten screamed. Taiki leaned and picked up the locket and looked at the picture on the inside.  
  
'So this is the man.who is this girl? Was she there? Did he mention her at all?' Taiki asked. Yaten grabbed the locket from him and looked at the picture again.  
  
'The girl?' Yaten asked. Taiki nodded. Yaten took a closer look at the girl.  
  
'I think.I've seen her before.somewhere.she's doesn't jump out at me though...wait..' Yaten began. 'My revenge on you through her.. I have taken on the form of the one she loves.which happens to be you to me delight.and now I will take her away from you.just like you did to me.'  
  
'I remember him saying that I took away the one he loves, so that's why he took Minako away from me.to get revenge..' Taiki continued to nod his head,  
  
'So what.did you kill her or something?' He asked.  
  
'I kill evil.unless she was evil.but I don't think so.they both look kinda normal. He's not as evil infested looking as he is now.' Seiya raised a finger in the air,  
  
'Ah! Maybe something evil killed her!' he suggested. Yaten gave a confused look.  
  
'But then why would he come after me? Does he think I'm evil?' He scratched his head. Seiya thought another moment,  
  
'Ah again! Did you ever fall in love with some girl on Kinmoku? Maybe it was her, and he knew and got pissed.' Seiya suggested again. Yaten shook his head.  
  
'No.Minako is the first and only.' he said softly. Seiya had hit a soft spot.  
  
'Oooh, sorry.' He waved his hands in front of his face. Yaten turned to Seiya and smiled wryly. 'Looks like his plan for revenge is running rather smoothly, eh?' he said and bit his lip. The tears started to well up in Yaten's eyes.  
  
'Heeey.come on now.we'll get her back, and then you can beat the living shit outta that guy.' Seiya said giving Yaten a tiny punch in the arm. Yaten looked up at the ceiling; and image of the normal happy and radiantly beautiful Minako shined in his head. A crystal tear made a thin line across his cheek and to his jaw line.  
  
'I don't even care about him.I just want my Minako back.' he said softly. Seiya lifted and eyebrow.  
  
'I'm sorry to say something like this now but.why do you say 'my' Minako.did you tell her that you loved her?' Yaten chuckled.  
  
'.No.I didn't get to do anything.he did it all for me..' This confused both Taiki and Seiya.  
  
'What did he confess his undying love to Minako before you could and she accepted or what' Taiki asked. Yaten wrinkled his eyebrows together, trying to make the tears stop.  
  
'He.he's like some sort of extreme empath.he can feel other people's feelings. He felt Minako's feeling of love.but.empaths only feel things, he felt the feeling and knew who it was for...me.' The tears trickled faster down both sides of his face now.  
  
'So.he used his powers to figure out that Minako loved you.' Seiya asked, 'But then, what did he do, just flat out tell her 'oh hey, Yaten's in love with you! Haha I told you before he could!' Isat it?'  
  
'He didn't have to say anything like that . he was me.' Yaten said and bit his lip again.  
  
'Whaaaaat?' Taiki asked.  
  
'He stole my face.he.the fucker transformed into me after he found out that Minako loved me..and she just.went to him.because she though it was me..' Yaten slumped forward and buried his face in his hands. Seiya put a hand to his gaping mouth. Yaten lifted his head away from his hands a bit.  
  
'..He brainwashed her.there was something not right about her.in her eyes...' Yaten shook his head.  
  
'And that's not even the worst part!' He said looking back at Seiya and Taiki. Yaten put his hand to his lips,  
  
'Then.he stole my kiss from me..' Yaten said lowering his eyes. Both Seiya and Taiki shook their head in disbelief.  
  
'Minako didn't know.she thought it was you..' Taiki said placing his hand on Yaten's shoulder.  
  
'Yeah.' Yaten shook his head, tears streaming his face non-stop. Seiya got up and sat next to Yaten and leaned him into his arms. Taiki got up and sat on the opposite side of Yaten. Yaten grabbed onto Seiya's shirt and continued to cry. Seiya looked up at Taiki.  
  
'Go get things read for a trip to Kinmoku. We're leaving as soon as possible.' Seiya said. Taiki nodded in agreement and headed for the door. 


	12. Lime Chapter 12

*/*/*/*/*/*/ The Front Doors of the Kinmoku Palace  
  
'Yaten' and Minako both nobly strolled up to the giant front doors and stopped a moment as the guards at the door opened it for them. They walked inside and were kindly greeted by Kakyuu-hime. Yaten knelt down respectfully in front of Kakyuu-hime, and Minako curtsied. Kakyuu smiled gently.  
  
'Healer, there's no reason to kneel in front of me.you know. You are like family to me.' Yaten looked up, nodded, and stood up again. Minako folded her hands in front of herself. There was a sudden surprised expression on Kakyuu-hime's face as she realized who was standing before her. Kakyuu- hime bowed very deeply.  
  
'The Princess of Venus has also graced my presence as well as yours so I see.' Kakyuu-hime said straightening up. Minako smiled,  
  
'There's no need for bowing to me, I insist.' She said. Kakyuu-hime nodded and turned to Yaten.  
  
'May I ask why I have the pleasure of you visiting is, and why is it that you have brought Venus' Princess with you?' Kakyuu inquired. Yaten took Minako's hand again and smiled,  
  
'I have come to tell you of our being in love.' Yaten turned to Minako and she turned to him,  
  
'I have finally found the love of my life.' he finished and turned to see Kakyuu-hime's surprised face.  
  
'Oh my!' She brought a hand to her mouth, 'that's wonderful news!!' She rushed forward and hugged Yaten, her head facing away from Minako. 'Yaten' twitched his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around Kakyuu-hime. There was a sudden strange feeling that went through Kakyuu. She suddenly felt very uneasy hugging Yaten; there was something drastically different about him.  
  
'What's this I feel.This.isn't Healer.who is this?' Kakyuu-hime started to tense up a bit. Yaten realizing this let go of her.  
  
'Something wrong, Kakyuu-hime?' He asked with an almost evil glare at her. Kakyuu-hime smiled and shook her head, brushing the uneasy feeling off.  
  
'No everything's fine. I haven't been feeling well for the past couple of days now.I was just having a little spell again' Minako cocked her head,  
  
'That's too bad.what's wrong with you?' she asked. Kakyuu-hime waved her hand in front of her face 'It's nothing really I assure you.' She said. Minako and Kakyuu-hime held some light conversation for a while, not noticing the evil glare that was still on 'Yaten's' face.  
  
'She knows something.I'll have to get right to work tomorrow.'  
  
'Yaten-chan.Yaten-chan' Minako shook his shoulder and repeated his name. Yaten snapped out of his train of though and smiled.  
  
'Yes love?' He asked.  
  
'Kakyuu-hime is going to show us to the room we'll be staying in tonight.' Minako informed him.  
  
'Weren't you paying attention?' She asked. Yaten put a hand on the side of her face and caressed it.  
  
'Of course I was.' he gave her a small kiss and turned to Kakyuu-hime, keeping his happy smile.  
  
'Lead the way Kakyuu-hime!' He said waving his hand in front of him. Kakyuu-hime bowed her head and turned,  
  
'Of course, right this way Healer, Princess.' She turned around fully and started to lead the way down a long dimly lit hallway. The couple behind Kakyuu-hime chatted quietly behind her as she walked down the hallway.  
  
'I'm worried now.if it were really Healer, he would have most definitely brought Fighter and Maker with him.Hmmm, but then if Minako were with him, he's have to be. I've heard of Healer talk about talk about a girl named Minako, the Princess of Venus, while he was on Earth he met her.' Kakyuu- hime's thought jumbled in her head; she brought a hand to it. Yaten reached out and placed a hand on Kakyuu-hime's shoulder. This startled her a bit.  
  
'Oh yes!' she said. She had conveniently stopped in front of Healer's original room in the palace. Kakyuu-hime walked in front of it and opened the door. She motioned for them to go inside.  
  
'This will do right, Healer? Your old room?' Kakyuu-hime asked.  
  
'Oh course. This will be fine.Thank you.' Yaten gently pushed Minako ahead of him and through the doorway, purposely lingering behind. 'Yaten' gave and icy glare that sent shivers down Kakyuu-hime's spine.  
  
'Good night, Kakyuu-hime.' he said sweetly and walked into the room ad firmly shut and locked the door behind him. Kakyuu-hime folded her hands in front of her and stood for a moment.  
  
'Very odd indeed.' she turned from the door and walked back into the foyer room where she had first met the new couple. A guard rushing in from outside caught her attention. He ran up to her, trying to catch his breath and bowed deeply. Kakyuu-hime nodded as a motion to rise. He did so and said between pants,  
  
'We have just received word of an unknown landing near the vicinity of the royal palace.' Kakyuu-hime raised a curious eyebrow at this information.  
  
'Oh really? Did you confirm on how many or where they are now?' She asked. The guard shook his head.  
  
'We have confirmed that there were two beings that landed. There are men currently combing the area around the palace and interrogating the people nearest it. That is all the information we have at the moment. As soon as we find more, I will let you know immediately Kakyuu-hime.' He said with another deep bow.  
  
'Thank you very much.' Kakyuu-hime said with a stern look on her face. The guard turned to run back off to help continue with the search.  
  
'Interesting.' Kakyuu-hime said slowly, 'I think we may have the two intruders right here inside the palace..' Kakyuu-hime took a deep breath and went to contact, Fighter, Maker, and hopefully Healer. 


	13. Lime Chapter 13

*/*/*/*/* Inside Yaten's Room  
  
Yaten walked in and locked the door behind him. Minako was standing near the door and fumbling around trying to find the light switch. Yaten turned to find Minako having some difficulties. He chuckled softly and leaned over, finding the light switch immediately and flicked it on. Minako turned and smiled at him.  
  
'Thank you Lovely.' she said with a kiss. Yaten smiled as well and went to pull Minako into his arms when she raised a hand to her mouth to cover it from yawing.  
  
'Oh my Love..' Yaten cooed, 'Are you sleepy?' Minako rubbed at her eyes.  
  
'Yeah.kinda.' she said semi-sleepily.  
  
'Well then, you go right to bed and get some sleep. I think I'm going to go sit out on the balcony for while.' Yaten took her by the hand and started to lead her to his bed. Minako pulled back in protest.  
  
'I don't want to go to bed nooooow!!' she whined, 'I want to stay up with youuuu!!' Yaten grabbed her hand again and skillfully spun her into his arms. Once in his arms, he bent down and picked her, preventing anymore struggles.  
  
'Yaateeeeeeeeen!' Minako whined again, kicking her feet.  
  
'Shhh.' he said and hushed her with a kiss; then gently set her down on his bed and began to nestle her into the warm covers. He tucked the covers in around her shoulder, catching a glimpse of her pouty face. He hung his head and brought his arms in around her body.  
  
'Minako, don't be like this.I will come to bed very soon and snuggle you.' He said and looked back at her. Minako shifted her eyes around, in a thinking sort of way, but finally shook her head in agreement.  
  
'Good. Now Goodnight my Love..' Yaten said with another kiss.  
  
'Goodnight Lovely.' Minako said and yawned again. Yaten sat up from his bed and Minako snuggled herself into a comfortable position and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. 'Yaten' let out a sigh of relief.  
  
'Good GOD.she finally fell asleep.I don't think I could have handled her anymore.' He walked up to the frame of the balcony doors and turned to look back at Minako.  
  
'I mean sure she's gorgeous.but how can Yaten love that horridly happy attitude.'  
  
'Ugh.' he shuddered in disgust and walked out onto the balcony. It wasn't a particularly beautiful night out. Dark storm clouds rolled across the sky, covering the brilliant shine of the stars. There was no wind blowing, but it was still rather chilly out. With the wind not blowing, the world seemed eerily quiet. And with no other distractions, or anything interesting to catch his eye, 'Yaten' simply started to drift off from the rest of the world...but there was only one thing on his mind to think about, his one and only true love.Aiko.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/* Flashback  
  
A young couple lay close to each other on the soft green grass and watch the stars in the dull red sky. The girl sighs and rolls over halfway onto the boy. He brings his hand up and idly plays with a lock of her long red hair. She turns her head upwards and mumbles into his neck.  
  
'It's such a beautiful night out tonight.don't you think so, Kokuen?' Kokuen giggles and shifts his neck; Aiko's warm breath on his neck tickles him. Aiko giggles for she knows it bothers him and hugs him tight.. Kokuen wraps his arms around her and sits up, keeping a tight hold of her.  
  
'I love you Aiko..' He whispers. Aiko smiles and gently nods her head.  
  
'And I love you too.' she replies. Kokuen suddenly jerks away from Aiko and grabs her shoulders and looks into her eyes with a stern look on his face. Aiko is a bit surprised.  
  
'I would do anything for you Aiko.Anything.for you and your happiness.' he says as stern as he looks. Aiko smiles again and shakes her head. She places a hand on either side of Kokuen's face and cradles it. 'You don't have to worry about anything like that, my love. Knowing that you will be by my side till the end of time makes me happy.just you my love, just you.' she whispers. Kokuen blushes and looks down at the ground.  
  
'Just me?' He asks childishly. Aiko brings a hand under his chin and raises his head up again.  
  
'Yes.just you.' She says as she slowly leans closer to him. Aiko brushes her lips against Kokuen's and whispers into his mouth.  
  
'You are all I'll ever want.' Kokuen slightly nods his head in agreement, completely captured by the feeling of Aiko's lips as she embraces him in a deep kiss. The couple share many more passionate kisses, but are startled by a strange rustling in the bushes. Kokuen abruptly breaks off the kiss and tenses up as a strange feeling overcomes him.  
  
'What was that..?' he hisses. Aiko shakes her head and loosely grips his shirt.  
  
'I don't know.maybe it was just a cat or something.' She whispers. Kokuen clams down a bit at the simple thought of this. He loosens up a bit,  
  
'Heh.you're probably right.' He shrugs. Aiko smiles and kisses him again.  
  
'We got worked up over nothing.' she closes her eyes and hugs him tightly again. Kokuen returns the embrace, but keeps on his guard; he can't quite shake the strange feeling he has.  
  
'There's something not right about this.' he thinks. While thinking, Kokuen hugs Aiko tighter. Aiko opens her eyes, wondering why he's hugging her so tightly when she notices a thin layer of red smoke starting to form in the air.  
  
'Kokuen.what's this.?' She asks and leans back, facing him. Kokuen darts his head back and forth.  
  
'It looks like fog.but it's red.very odd.' he mutters. Suddenly a thought hits him. He grabs Aiko's hands and jerks her up into a standing position.  
  
'What? What is it?!' she asks, getting a little frightened from his sudden actions. Kokuen turns to her,  
  
'A youma! A youma!! That's the only thing it could be!!' he exclaims. Aiko widens her eyes in fear.  
  
'Oh my gosh.a youma.we.we have to get out of here!' She whispers back. Kokuen looks around for a second and then points out in front of him.  
  
'This way is the way we came, right?' he asks.  
  
'Yeah.let's go now Kokuen.' Aiko replies. She looks around her noticing the mysterious red fog is getting considerably thicker.  
  
'Come on!' Kokuen yells and starts to run, halfway dragging Aiko behind him. They continue to run, but end up getting nowhere.  
  
'Kokuen! The fog is too thick I can't see where we're going!' Aiko says franticly.  
  
'Damn! Neither can I!!' Kokuen growls, 'Just stay close to me, O.K.?' Aiko nods and clutches onto him, burying her head into his chest.  
  
'I'm scared Kokuen.' she says, her voice quivering. Kokuen puts a hand on top of her head and softly pushes her into him even more.  
  
'You'll be alright.I'll protect you no matter what.' Kokuen says reassuringly in an effort to try and calm Aiko down.  
  
'It will take a lot more than just a fragile young boy to stop me..' says a dark raspy voice from somewhere above them. Both Kokuen and Aiko jerk their head upwards to see a dark cloaked figure hovering in front of them. Kokuen and Aiko stumble backwards away from him.  
  
'What do you want?!' Kokuen demands. The cloaked man floats down and lands on the ground.  
  
'What do I want? What a silly question to ask a 'youma' as you call me.' He raises his head high enough to see the evil smirk on his lips. Kokuen musters his courage and lets go of Aiko. He jumps in front of her and puts out both of his arms in an attempt to try and shield her. Aiko puts her both her hands on his back and stays close to him.  
  
'Don't you dare touch her!' Kokuen yells. The youma chuckles.  
  
'How very sweet.are you willing to sacrifice yourself for her?' He asks bringing a hand to his lips.  
  
'Well then...let's just find out if you can indeed protect her life with you own.' The youma says as he slowly raises his head up, revealing his red flashing eyes. Kokuen braces himself as the youma takes a step forward. He takes another step forward but vanishes as he does so. Kokuen lets up on his guard for a moment in confusion of where he went to. But the youma takes this to his advantage and materializes charging at him just a few feet away. Just as the youma is about to slam head on into Kokuen, he reaches out and grabs his wrists, stopping the youma just inches away from his face. Kokuen grits his teeth as he hold the youma's wrists in a death lock. The youma sneers at Kokuen.  
  
'Impressive.you're stronger than I thought' he remarks. Kokuen smirks.  
  
'That's right.I'm no fragile young boy..' The chuckles and quickly flips his wrists out of Kokuen's grasp and grabs onto his. Kokuen is taken aback at his sudden movements.  
  
'What the..--!' Kokuen starts, but is cut off as the youma starts to squeeze his wrists harder and harder.  
  
'Yes strong.but still not strong enough.' The youma remarks. Aiko, still gripping onto Kokuen starts to scream,  
  
'Stop it!!!! Stop it, you're hurting him!!!!!' She screams at the top of her lungs. Kokuen winces in pain and grunts.  
  
'It's O.K..Aiko.' He says squeezing his eyes shut. The youma starts to laugh out loud.  
  
'Haaahahaha! Yes Aiko, things will perfectly fine!!!' He says mocking Kokuen. He continues to laugh as he raises Kokuen off of his feet. Aiko stumbles back a little bit but still tries to stay as close to Kokuen as she can. Kokuen opens one eye to see his feet dangling above the ground and tries to kick at the youma. The youma quickly takes both wrist into one hand and blocks the kick.  
  
'Nice try...' he says, 'but still not good enough.' Kokuen still struggles kicking his feet and shaking around, hoping the youma will loose his grip on him. Kokuen finally does plant a good kick square into the youma's stomach. The youma grunts in pain and jerks his head to Kokuen, his eyes flashing red again.  
  
'That was not a good idea...' The youma says and lets go of his leg and straightens up. The youma lets go of Kokuen's wrists and jerks his arm away from him. Kokuen smiles now that he is free, but the smile soon vanishes from his lips and he realizes, he can't move.  
  
Aiko smiles as well and jumps up and down.  
  
'Kokuen you can fight now!!' she cheers happily and grabs onto his shoulders. Kokuen doesn't react to Aiko's touch, which confuses her.  
  
'Kokuen?' She asks, getting worried again.  
  
'Aiko.I can't move.you.need to .run.now!!' Kokuen says through grit teeth. Aiko shakes her head and lets go of him. The youma leans close to Kokuen's face and smirks again.  
  
'Nice trick, huh?' He says. Kokuen continues to struggle against the youma.  
  
'You cheat.doing this.to ..me...' he says back.  
  
'Oh well.' the youma says and slamming his open palm into Kokuen's chest with an incredible force. The hit sends Kokuen flying backwards as Aiko is pushed onto the ground. Kokuen is thrown through a patch of bushes and violently slams into a tree trunk. Aiko hits the ground and starts to make a struggle to get back up again when the youma turns and walks up to her. The youma raises his hand into the air, making Aiko start to float off the ground. She tightens her hands into fists and brings them up to her face and screams as loud as she can.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/ On the Other Side of the Forest or So.  
  
Healer swipes a hand through her long silver hair as the gentle breeze tosses it about.  
  
'What a beautiful night for a walk..' She thinks. She takes a deep breath and continues on the small dirt trail through the forest. A shrill scream piercing through the quiet night startles her.  
  
'What the---!!!' She says and turns around, 'someone's in trouble.' she dashes into the forest following the sound of the scream.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/ The youma and Aiko  
  
The youma winces at her scream.  
  
'That wasn't a very good thing to do now was it?' Aiko wriggles around in the air, trying in vain to get down.  
  
'Kokuen!!!' she screams again, 'Kokuen!!!' The youma reaches his hand out and snatches her by the neck.  
  
'Keep screaming and you'll end up alerting someone to my presence. That wouldn't be very good, now would it?' He says squeezing gently at her neck. Aiko tries desperately to pull his strong arms away from her, but sadly fails. The youma squints his eyes and brings a hand to his head; a look of pain falling onto his face. He waits a moment for the pain to wash away and looks back up, into Aiko's eyes.  
  
'I'm getting weaker.I haven't had any fresh energy in a long while and it's time that I got it.' He continued to look into Aiko's pleading eyes.  
  
'..And that's just what you're for my dear.' the youma's eyes flash red again and Aiko starts to emit a strange blue glow. After a moment, the blue aura around Aiko starts to slowly crawl up the youma's arm and down the rest of his body, surrounding him as well. The youma closes his eyes again and shudders with delight as he feels Aiko's energy surge through his body. The delightful surge of energy causes him to loosen his grip on Aiko's just enough for her to make a last dying scream.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/ Healer  
  
Healer spins around in the dark forest.  
  
'Damn..' She spins in a different direction.  
  
'Damn!!!... I can't tell where the attack is at anymore.' She stands for a moment, straining her ears to hear anything of help, anything at all.when her plea is answered at the second scream.  
  
'There!' She turns slightly and bolts in that direction. She runs as fast as she can, occasionally slamming through small branches and cutting herself. She winces at the sharp pain as each branch whips across her.  
  
'This pain is nothing..' She thinks 'all that matters is that I save this person.' She grits her teeth and runs on.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/ Aiko and the Youma  
  
The youma growls at hearing a second ear piercing scream, he quickly squeezes her throat again, choking her. She tries to gasp for breath, but finds herself getting considerably weaker.  
  
'Why am I so weak...it's so hard to keep a grip on him.I can't loosen up..I'll.I'll...die.' even as she tries to will herself to keep holding on, Aiko's strength is slowly being drained from her body. Her grip eventually loosens completely and her arms hang lifelessly at her sides. The youma smiles at her and licks his lips.  
  
'Feels good.' the youma says with a smile. Aiko looks down on him with pleading eyes, begging him to stop. There is the sound of branches snapping in the not so distant woods, it's getting closer at an exceptionally fast rate.  
  
'Looks like your screams have stirred up some help.but no matter.you wont need any by the time they get here.' Aiko's breath now comes in short gasps. She squeezes her eyes shut, her life slowly coming to an end.  
  
'Kokuen..I..love..you.' se struggles out with her last breath. A sheath of black goes over her eyes and her entire body goes limp. The youma simply lets go of her and lets her lifeless body fall to the ground with a thud. The youma stretches his neck out  
  
'Ah.just what I needed...aaah' he raises his arms into the air and stretches them out as well, but is startled by a loud crack very close to him in the woods.  
  
'Oh yes..her help is nearby.I should be going now.' he looks over to see Kokuen slumped against the tree. He raises an eyebrow and saunters over to Kokuen.  
  
'Maybe he and I can have a little talk ad I can get myself some energy a little quicker.' The youma smirks and disappears as soon as Healer comes rushing into the clearing. She breathes heavily surveying the area, trying to find out who was screaming when his eyes fall onto the dead body of Aiko. She slowly brings a hand to her mouth and shakes her head.  
  
'No.what has happened here?' Healer slowly walks up to the body and kneels to the side of it. She hesitantly reaches out a hand and places it on the girls shoulder. She doesn't stir.  
  
'She's dead..i got here.too late.' guilt sweeps over Healer as tears start to well up in her eyes.  
  
'I was too late..' She cries, 'too late.' Kokuen still sits; he has watched the entire scene. From as soon as the youma grabbed Aiko, to her struggle, to her death and finally to Healer rushing up. The tears are already streaming down Kokuen's flushed face. He has given up on any movement from the immense pain from impact with the tree. He continues to stare at Aiko's lifeless body when a black curtain is dropped in front of him. He wrinkles his eyebrows and looks up to see the hideous youma again. He becomes enraged and tries to sit up to attack him for what he has down, but simple slides back down the tree into his sitting position. The youma leans down and sits next to him.  
  
'You.killed her..you killed.' Kokuen stammers out. The youma brings a finger to Kokuen's lips.  
  
'Shhh, Shhh.yes I killed her, but do you know why?' He asked looking at the side of Kokuen's face. Kokuen's tears continue to stream.  
  
'Because.because I couldn't protect.her.' he answers. The youma nods his head and points to Healer kneeling and crying in front on Aiko.  
  
'But.isn't it her job to protect her as well.I mean.she a Sailor Senshi, it's her job.' The youma says. Kokuen wrinkles his eyebrows.  
  
'She has nothing..to ..do with this..she tried to..' Kokuen started but was cut off.  
  
'She tried to but she still failed.there was large gap in-between there when she could have showed up and saved her, don't you think?' the youma asks waving his arm around.  
  
'Well yeah.but she was.running as fast.as...she could...right?' Kokuen asks. The youma chuckles.  
  
'Oh come now..she could've just flew her if she wanted to I mean..she's a Sailor Senshi..come on!' Kokuen slowly turns his head to the youma looking directly into his eyes. The youma's eyes are glowing red, but don't seem quite as enticing as before. The youma smiles and continues to try and work his mind controlling magic.  
  
'She...could have ..gotten here.sooner you think?' Kokuen asks and stares of into space, thinking on what the youma has suggested.  
  
'Perfect.' the youma thinks, 'peeerfect. If I can get him to totally believe that Healer did this..then I can persuade him onto my side and he can be the one to bring me energy.I can tell him its for revenge.yes perfect..'  
  
'Yes.I think so.she.could have saved.her.definitely.' Kokuen says.  
  
'Yes, definitely.' The youma says, and thinks a moment. 'So in actuality.I've done nothing. It was all Healer's fault that your beloved Aiko died.' Kokuen looks up into the youma's again; his eyes as well glow red.  
  
'Yeah.you're right .it was her..she did that to.Aiko.' Kokuen says starting to regain a little bit of strength. The youma bring a hand to his lips,  
  
'so I think I have a good deal for you.since Iam kind of gifted in the 'magic' department.how bout I help you with a little revenge..? The youma offers. Kokuen pushes himself into a comfortable position.  
  
'Revenge.on Healer? The one who killed my Aiko?!' he says getting a little bit too loud. Healer looks up from her mourning to see what the voice was. She stands up and walks towards Kokuen and the youma.  
  
'Hello? Is anybody out there? Are you alright?' She calls. The youma waves a hand in front of he and Kokuen. Seconds later, Healer pulls back the bush and stares directly into Kokuen's eyes.  
  
'Hello?' She asks again. Kokuen scoots back and widens his eyes.  
  
'She.she can't see me, can she?' he whispers. The youma nods.  
  
'Or hear you either.quite nifty, my magic.wouldn't these things be helpful when dealing with revenge?' the youma asks.  
  
'Well yeah.' Kokuen says relaxing a bit.  
  
'But what.are you just gonna give me your powers and let me have my revenge for nothing?' Kokuen turns to the youma with a confused look on his face. The youma shakes his head.  
  
'Nooo Nooo Nooo, not that easy. I need something in return. You see, I need energy in order to survive. I if don't get any every once in a while..I die. But lately I've been getting a little bored with it. So I will give you duplicates of my powers, me still keeping mine, and let you go and get me energy. You can do this while on your hunt for revenge.You know whenever you need to vent or something. Hey if you get powerful enough then you could take over the palace and have you and I run Kinmoku!' Healer looks around some more and leans up very close to Kokuen's face. Kokuen narrows his eyes at her.  
  
'Take a good look at her.She is your enemy now.follow her every move, in order to follow her and complete your revenge.' The youma says. Kokuen stands up as well as Healer. Healer lets out a sad sigh and turns around, heading for Aiko. The youma stands up next to Kokuen and turns to him with his arm outstretched.  
  
'So do we have a deal?' Kokuen follows Healer as she gently picks up Aiko's dead body and puts it on her shoulder. She turns slowly and starts to walk away. Kokuen abruptly turns to the youma and clasps his hand.  
  
'Deal!' he yells.  
  
*/*/*/*/ End of Flashback  
  
The dark grey storm clouds now looming over Kokuen's head started to drip water on him. Suddenly a huge downpour of rain fell from the sky, abruptly bringing Kokuen back into reality. He frowned and raised his sopping wet arm.  
  
'Great..just what I needed, to get soaked but a sudden downpour.' Kokuen mumbled. He looked up into the sky and let the rain hit his face.  
  
'Aiko.I will avenge you.' he lingered a moment and then marched back inside.  
  
'God I hate rain.' he mumbled.  
  
*/*/*/*/ 


End file.
